Jill Vs The Wedding
by MAC the misc.writer
Summary: Jill has been exonerated, and when she heard of Chuck and Sarahs engagement, she thought she could be okay with it but when she sees a darkside in Sarah she decides to test Sarah to see if she is worthy.
1. Chapter 1

(Authors note: I own nothing from Chuck. If I did I would stop adding moments to the show where Chuck and Sarah bicker over mundane miscommunications. As a result, I wouldn't hate their relationship at all. This is the inevitable result. However, Charah fans, don't lose hope. I might include multiple endings if I feel like it when the ending comes.)

Jill Vs. The Wedding

Several Years ago... Stanford University

Chloe Martin took the stage wearing a purple dress with her red hair curled up into ringlets, and her face beaming with pride. Throughout her life she had proud ideas about love stemming from reading numerous romance novels, and that's why she put so much effort into volunteering for setting up this party. She admired her handiwork. Purple and pink streamers fell from every corner of the ceiling. Although the actual hookups that occurred here were marginal, the love that was being shown from the couples that were actually there, she could get a feeling of success. This was the crux of the evening. The presentation of the award. She took up the microphone to make the announcement. "Good evening everyone. I am glad to see everyone enjoying this Valentines day party. It is time. Your votes have been counted." She tapped the envelope she had on the podium for effect. "You have voted that the couple who will most likely be together forever are, " She opened up the envelope and after an intentional dramatic pause, she said with a voice of wit, "So you think the geeks are made for each other. Eh? Chuck Bartowski and Jill Roberts!"

The entire crowd started yelling, "Speech! Speech!" as Chuck and Jill took the stage. They both had smiles that reached across their entire faces.

Chuck moved to the podium first. "I've had some pretty bad times in my life. My parents left me. Throughout my life I've been bullied because of my geekdom. Despite all that, Jill makes me feel that I am the luckiest man in the world."

Jill then moved in place and said, "I hope to god you all are right. Every week Chuck does something that makes me fall harder for him. Sometimes more than once. I don't know what I'd do without him.

Little did they know that through a monitoring camera. Someone else was watching them both.

Several months later.

Jill arrived home to her room. Tears were streaming through her eyes. She saw that her voice mail had a new message. She pushed the play button but only needed to hear Chuck say, "Jill, Listen." to push delete as her tears intensified. She sat down at her computer and created a new text document.

Dear Mom and Dad.

I didn't think it was possible to screw up a human life as much as I have currently screwed up mine, but it has happened. All you need to know is that I have gotten involved with some BAD people. How I figured this out is simple. I have missed Chuck dearly, and have told some people at work that I might give Chuck a chance. Afterward, my supervisor told me I have to remain separate from Chuck. I want to have a good career, but not at the expense of my personal life. I don't want to work for people who can tell me who to date. As as response, I gave subtle indication that I was willing to quit over it, and as a response I was given not-so-subtle threats toward both you and Chuck's life. I have a horrible feeling that if Chuck doesn't stop pursuing me soon, they might kill him too just because they can. From what I have been able to figure out, the organization have infiltrated every level of government. I have no idea who I can go to for help. So I have put my considerable mind to the task, and have figured out the only way out. So good bye Mom and Dad. Tell Chuck I'm sorry.

After she finished typing, Jill took a gun out of her purse and pointed it at her own head. Suddenly her computer started fizzling, and a distorted voice came from her computer. "You should know that that is the cowards way out."

Jill went wide eyed at what was happening. She replied, "What the.. Who are you?"

The voice responded, "I am known as Orion. I am here to help you. That is all you need to know for now."

Jill replied, "Help me? Why?"

Orion replied, "I have my reason. Which I will share with you once you have earned my trust. I am planning to take down Fulcrum, and I could use a double agent."

Jill put a skeptical smirk, and said, "Why should I trust you?"

Orion replied, "Says the girl who was about to commit suicide. Because your situation is completely hopeless otherwise."

Jill thought for a second and said, "Allright. I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

CIA Agent Sarah Walker headed into the bedroom she shared with her fiancee, Chuck Bartowski. She located him at his computer reading some of his favorite websites. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Chuck, the pizza's here. Everybody's ready."

Chuck closed the current web page and got up. As he got up he heard a ping from his computer. Chuck and Sarah saw on a request from an independent on line videocom service appear on the video screen.

LorenzosMommy wants to videochat. Accept?

Sarah asked, "Lorenzos mommy? What kind of call sign is that?"

Sarah noticed the blood drain from Chuck's face. He replied, "Someone I met in a chat room awhile ago. It doesn't matter."

Sarah put a "I don't buy it, buster." face on, then said, "Chuck. Sweetie. You're lying."

Chuck couldn't get the sweat to stop coming and said, "Please don't overreact."

Sarah softened a bit but said, "Talk." Her tone of voice said, "That is not a request."

Chuck said, quickly, "Lorenzo is the name of the Roberts family cat. Jill always called herself Mommy when talking to that cat." He quickly added. "I swear, I don't know why Jill would contact me now."

Sarah nodded and said, "Don't answer until we're ready to trace her signal. If she considers it important, she will call you back."

Chuck replied, "What if it is important?"

Sarah said, "Then she will tell us from her holding cell." and headed out to the main room where Ellie, Devon, Morgan, and Alex were waiting. She took a slice of pizza from the table, and headed out the front door towards Casey's apartment.

As he sat down at the table Morgan said, "Oh, I sensing there is trouble in paradise."

Chuck replied, "I told her not to overreact. I just got a video-chat request from Lorenzos Mommy. Is she overreacting?"

Ellie spat out the pizza and said, "Look let her do what she needs to do. Don't make trouble."

Chuck said, "I'm worried. Not because of Jill but there must be a horrible situation going on for Jill to risk capture by contacting me. I fear Sarah might be letting her hatred for Jill override her objectivity."

Morgan said, "Chuck, it is also a valid viewpoint that you let Jill override your objectivity."

Chuck said, "I know. Guys, I'll try not to make mistakes."

Sarah took that moment to return and went right to Chuck's computer. Chuck followed her and saw that the videochat request had cancelled. Sarah sighed, and set up new tracing software.

And thus started the great quiet period. Throughout the rest of the evening. Nobody felt like talking because of the big white elephant in the room. The unpleasant silence was interrupted an hour later by a knock at the door. Chuck looked through the doorhole and opened the door when he saw Casey. Casey started with, "Hey Bartowski. Got a surprise for you."

Sarah walked up to Casey and asked, "Is there a real trace of the fugitive?"

Casey continued as if Sarah hadn't interrupted, "After Walker told me what happened, I tried to get the most recent information on Roberts I could find, to try and figure out why Roberts would contact here. I managed to pull up a video file that was presented to Beckmen and the brass about a month after we last saw Roberts along with testimony confirming the video files authenticity. You might find it interesting."

The group entered Chuck's bedroom and saw Casey pull up a remote connection on the computer to download a video file. The file showed two screens. They seemed to display both sides of a video-chat conversation. On one side was Jill Roberts just as she appeared when they reunited. She even wore the same blue blouse. The other side showed Stephen Bartowski.

Stephen started with, "Jill, good to see you."

Jill replied, "Good to see you to, Mr. B. I have something important to tell you."

Stephen said, "Let me go first. I tried to hack into that base under the Buy-More so that I could monitor the activities of Chuck and his team. Unfortunatly I need you to set up a remote connection for me from inside. Can you do it?"

Jill replied, "Not without being detected. When they let me down there Agent Casey and Agent Walker kept a close eye on me. Look what I have to say is more important than that. Fulcrum agents saw me making out with Chuck."

Stephen yelled, "You what? You MADE OUT WITH CHUCK? Jill you are still a Fulcrum agent and Fulcrum has forbidden you having anything to do with Chuck. No matter how much you want it, until Fulcrum is gone, you can't have a relationship with Chuck. Now, one way or another, you will have to hurt him again. Believe me, once Fulcrum is gone, I would love to have you as a daughter-in-law, but it can't happen now."

Jill put her hand to her forehead, sighed, and replied, "I know. I shouldn't have done it. I have been so lonely and have missed him terribly. I was just flustered that he forgave me, despite the fact that he doesn't know the truth about why we broke up. It has affected the way I think. It was a mistake, and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

The frown that appeared on Stephens face subsided a bit. "In all the years of knowing you, I could never stay angry at you."

Jill continued, "It has put me into a bit of a spot. Fulcrum witnessing the make-out was the latest in a series of incidents which has caused several Fulcrum agents to doubt my loyalty. I'm getting the increasing feeling that I'm about to get "retired", and yes I am using the word "retired" the same way the movie Blade Runner uses the word "retired."

Casey interrupted the video by saying "Geek."

Back on the screen, Stephen sighed and said, "Well, we have to deal with issues as they are, I guess. Allright Jill. Here's the plan. I would like to thank you for your years of service as my double agent. All you have is one final mission for me. You are to trick Fulcrum into helping you break into the base under the Buy-More. Once there you will set up the remote connection I need to monitor Chuck and his handlers. I will place my friends in the rear parking lot of the Buy-more who will arrest you as you head out. You will stay in prison for several months. Hopefully you will be safe there. Once Fulcrum is gone, I will get you out."

Jill said, "You don't need to see the rest of that video." It took the group assembled a moment to realize that Jill's voice wasn't coming from the computer but from Chucks Window which she was crawling in. Jill continued, "Not that I have anything to hide, but the rest of that video is just planning and some personal stuff that isn't really relevant. You basically get the jist of that video, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Everyody except Chuck, Casey, and Jill started talking at the same time. It was a general mish-mash of ideas about how not to try anything stupid and Chuck silenced them all with a simple whistle. He said, "Guys. You are all my family. I love you all, and I know you are giving me solid advice. But what I am about to do is my choice, and I hope you will respect that. To try to deny that is to deny who I am." Chuck then walked up to Jill and said, "Don't scare me like that. I figured you were in some serious trouble to try and contact me like that."

Jill nodded, "I am in trouble. This is not a social visit, I'm afraid. In any case it is good to see you, Chuck."

Chuck asked, "How long have you worked for dad?"

Jill said, "Pretty much since my supervisor told me to break up with you. That really pissed me off."

Chuck said, "So why haven't you tried to contact me earlier?"

Jill said, "Intel was received that several Fulcrum survivors were looking for me. I've been in hiding. Then one time I judged it was safe to come see you and saw you making out with Walker. I decided my presence would just complicate things."

Chuck tried to humbly smile, "Jill, you are right. It would complicate things. But my relationship is strong enough that it can survive some complications. I would never turn away your friendship." A calm smile filled Jills face. "I'm sorry if this reunion is not what you'd hoped it would be."

Jill replied, "Chuck, your concern for my feelings is sweet, but let me make one thing clear. I...AM...FINE. You do not need to worry about me. I took into account long ago the possibility that you would move on in my absence. Are you happy?" Chuck smiled and nodded. "Then I'm happy for you. That's the deal. I do wish I didn't have to worry about what's inappropriate."

Chuck grabbed Jill and pulled her into a hug. He said quietly, "Fairly certain this is appropriate."

Jill replied, "Fairly certain this is mandatory. Do I smell pizza?"

The two separated and Chuck said, "We got some. Please help yourself if you want. So, you've been in hiding?"

Jill replied as the group moved into the dining room, "Yeah, not a total waste of time though. I learned how to play guitar."

Morgan said, "To accompany your singing? I remember you sing."

Sarah asked, "She sings?"

Chuck said, "She was the hit of every Karaoke party at college. You still sing right Jill?"

Jill said, "I might have changed, but I haven't changed that much. Now I have to ask, you didn't find it odd?"

Chuck asked, "Huh?"

Jill continued, "During our two reunions, you didn't pick up the signs that there was more going on behind the scenes with me?"

Chuck shook his head as Jill took her first bite of Pizza, "No. The fact that you were a double agent for my dad is a complete surprise to me. What signs?"

Jill swallowed and said, "You didn't find it odd that I let you anywhere near that flash drive given the intel it contained. I could have had a squad of Fulcrum agents storm the opera house that day. You didn't find it odd that my parents never tried to contact you to find me. You didn't find it odd that I couldn't figure out why you were suddenly a government operative. I told you I was looking for what Bryce stole from Fulcrum, which meant I probably knew what the intersect was and what it did. Jeez man, you flashed right in front of me didn't you?"

Casey then said, "Allright, enough of that. Why are you here, Roberts? What's this emergency?"

Jill took another bite and said, "Not an emergency. Just a bit of trouble with BECKMAN! I am royally pissed at BECKMAN!"

Morgan then asked, "What's your beef with the good general?"

Jill continued, "Now that the threat against me has passed, everyone after me are now in prison or dead, Beckman says I have to remain a spy for her. I admit that I have picked up some spy talents, but just because I have spy talents doesn't mean I should be a spy. I may be good spy, but no better than a hundred other people Beckman has under her command. I originally joined Fulcrum as a scientist. I only became a spy because it enhanced my ability as a double agent. I am better at being a scientist than most people are at anything. Always have been."

Casey interuptted with, "You have a duty toward your country, Roberts."

Jill replied, "Oh so you are of the same close-minded mindset are you muscles? I have a duty all-right to make the world a better place, and I am certain I will be much more effective in that regard as a scientist than as a spy. Beckman refuses to recognize that. Although I spent a vast majority of my Fulcrum career as a double agent, I did join Fulcrum willingly, which is justification for Beckman to throw me back in the hole, if I don't do as she says."

Morgan said dumbfounded, "But Jill, don't you find it awesome? You get to travel to amazing places, you take down the bad guys,"

Jill whispered, "Morgan."

Morgan continued, "I mean I can now say I've really lived. I've seen so much, and it quite simply is Awesome.

Jill said in a firm voice, "Morgan."

Morgan continued as if Jill had not interrupted at all, "Now you'd be working for the good guys now,there will be action, adventure,"

Jill inturupted in a sing-song voice now, "MORRRGAN!"

Morgan looked at Jill and saw this smirk on her face and than quickly said, "Shutting up now."

Jill than said, "You've obviously had a much different experience than I have. I've spent the last several years in almost constant fear of being found out. I've hated lying to people I care about. I've been through so much of that I think I've earned the right to choose my own path. I didn't free myself from virtual slavery to Fulcrum to just to enter virtual slavery to Beckman. Chuck, you're the guys who took down The Ring. Don't you have enough clout to get me off the hook in that regard?"

Chuck said, "Last time I tried to defy Beckman, she actually prevented me from getting a job anywhere else."

Jill replied, "How's that a... Oh you don't know about your inheritance!"

Ellie replied, "Inheritance?"

Jill said, "Your dad wasn't just a computer genius. He was also a genius at the stock market. He took all the money he made doing computer design for the government and made millions upon millions. He would of helped you guys out if he saw you were having financial problems. But since you're financially secure, He kept his money safe in his secret accounts which I have access to."

Chuck replied, "I see. I think I may be able to help you then, Jill. I just need to find something in my room. Sarah, will you come and help me look?"

As they left the group, Chuck said, "Sarah, are you all right with helping Jill?"

Sarah nodded. "Of course, Chuck. What are we looking for?"

Chuck replied, "I had my mom make me a duplicate of the intersect-suppression device she used on me, for emergencies in case we were compromised."

Meanwhile, Morgan said, "You know you haven't changed that much Jill."

"Oh?"

Morgan continued, "I recognize some of your facial expressions. That smirk you gave when I was raving about spywork. I recognized it as the Jill Roberts "Morgan Grimes is being incredibly annoying, and if he doesn't stop I'm going to give him a case of severe noogies." smirk. So I shut up. I haven't missed that smirk at all."

Jill replied, "I glad to hear that I haven't changed."

Morgan then said, "I'm am however concerned about that little calm smile you gave when Chuck said he would never turn away your friendship."

Ellie then said, "The Jill Roberts "I'm in the presence of Chuck Bartowski who I am totally in love with." calm smile."

Jill pleaded, "Ah geez guys, I'm sorry. I'm trying very hard not to be inappropriate. I will tell you the truth. If the situation were different, would I jump on the chance to hook up with Chuck again? The answer is yes. Am I going to make a completely inappropriate move on him based on the naive and arrogant assumption that I am in any way better for Chuck than Walker is? The answer is no. I will reenter the dating world. I mean I still am reasonably attractive right? I can find someone else. What are you worried about anyway? That I will break up Chuck and Walker? If their relationship is as good as my relationship with him was, that will be impossible for me to break them up. I mean, their relationship is good right?"

Morgan, Ellie and Devon all murmured a shared agreement, but while Casey just grunted in response, Jill saw Alex standing behind the group shaking her head and mouthing "NO. NO. NO."

Before Jill could say anything more, Chuck came back and said, "Jill, I found what I was looking for. Let's go talk to Beckman."


	4. Chapter 4

As the computer turned on showing General Beckman's face, Beckman started with, "I take it you still have issues with your new assignment, Agent Roberts."

Jill then said, "Uh-huh. Call me Doctor."

Chuck then said, "General is what Jill says true? Are you holding her in virtual slavery?"

Beckman replied, "I like to think of it as repayment for her crime."

Jill said through gritted teeth. "I have spent years paying for it. I have spent years in fear and misery. I've had people I care about shun me. I have had enough."

Chuck said, "This is not negotiable. Jill has shown me that I have inherited a small fortune. You will at least be willing to compromise better terms or I will disappear, and I am willing to shut down the intersect to show how serious I am." He held up the intersect suppressor for emphasis.  
Jill then said, "I am willing to compromise."

Beckman then said, "I'm listening."

Jill then continued, "I do not think I really need to be a spy, but I am willing to be there for my friends. I will go on any mission, if Chuck decides that I am appropriate for it. He is the only one I trust to make that call. General I will be a scientist again however. I have recently dug up an old formula of mine for a drug called Thermatin, which I think you will find of great interest."

Suddenly Sarah interuppted with "Chuck, did you just flash?"

Sure enough Chuck was had a glassy look in his eyes and as soon as it passed he turned to Jill. He said, "Jill, you named that drug after the Thermians, the alien race from the movie Galaxy Quest didn't you?"

Jill smiled and replied, "It's remarkable how well you know me."

Beckman thought about this for a moment. "This formula better be good."

Jill then said, "I guarantee it."

Chuck then said, "General you won't regret this."

Beckman continued with "You will have to move to Burbank."

Jill said with a sigh, "Fine."

Beckman then said, "Your proposition is acceptable."

As the communication ends Chuck said, "Well, mission accomplished in part. Well the nights still young, Jill are you up for Mario Kart tonight?"

Jill said, "That does sound fun, but I have other plans. I recently discovered Kim lives in Burbank now, and I hope to reconnect with her."

Sarah asked, "Kim?"

Jill replied, "Kim Rhodes. Old sorority sister. I'm heading over to her place now."

A few hours later, the reconnecting clearly went well as Jill and Kim hugged on the front porch of her home. Kim said, "It was really good to see you Jill. My friends and I are meeting at a nearby restaurant this Sunday. Will you join us?"

Jill replied, "Sounds good. See you then."

As Kim went back inside, Jill headed down the porch but when she passed by the side of the building she felt a gun against her head. She heard a voice distorter say. "Keep you hands where I can see them."

Luck was on Jill's side as Kim came out of the house saying, "Jill you forgot your nail pol... AAAAAHHHHH!" The figure holding the gun was temporarily distracted by the scream. This gave Jill the opportunity to slap the gun out of her attackers hand. The gun fell to the ground.

Jill swung around and took in the full view of her opponent. The attacker was dressed completely in black, but Jill could make out Kevlar underneath. Jill yelled, "KIM! GET BACK!" them put up a battle stance. She made the first attack, which was easily blocked as well as the second attack. Jill could see this was a pro, and put up a more defensive stance. It worked out well, as Jill was able to block most attacks, but she saw that she wasn't gaining much in her defense. This went on for several moments, which gave Kim plenty of time to find the courage to grab the fallen gun.

Kim yelled "Hold it! You get away from my friend!" The attacker gave a round house kick which knocked the gun out of Kim's hand, but turned and saw Jill had drawn her own gun and was holding it very close to the attackers head.

Jill yelled, "KIM GET INSIDE AND GET THE POLICE!" As Kim ran inside her home. Jill said "Kneel." The attacker realized that any provocation would cause Jill to shoot, and did as instructed. Jill then said, "I'm impressed. You are a real pro. You showed some real fighting ability here. In fact I'd say you clearly demonstrated a proficiency in a very rare form of Jujitsu. You know whenever I know I'm going to deal with an trained agent, whether as friend or foe, I do my homework on them, and with all the homework I've done. I've only heard of one agent who had that proficiency." Jill then grabbed the ski mask revealing Sarahs face. Jill then continued, "I take it by the fact that I'm not currently surrounded by a Swat team that this particular mission to detain me doesn't have a government sanction."

Sarah replied with a fierce anger, "I have the authority to forcibly detain any suspicious individual for a day for interogation."

Jill said, "I'm suspicious?"

Sarah said, "You'll always be suspicious."

Jill then replied, "I take it your fiancee doesn't know about this."

Sarah said, "He is blinded by nostalgia to the danger your presence represents."

Jill said, "Danger to national security, or danger to the stability of your relationship?"

Sarah replied, "I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Our relationship is fine. I just don't trust you."

Jill smiled and said, "Feeling is mutual, babe,and apparently I'm not the only one you don't trust. Here's whats going to happen. You are going to leave now. You will not come anywhere near Kim without my permission. I will tell the police that a distraction gave you the opportunity to run. I will not reveal it was you who attacked me. I will meet you tomorrow. I will let you interrogate me all you wish, but then I get to interrogate you."

As Sarah gets up, "I don't get it. You have the ability to cause a big stink in my relationship now. Why don't you take it?"

Jill shrugged and said, "Chuck gave me a second chance once. I'm giving you one now in return. GO! NOW!"

As Jill watched Sarah ran off then went back inside. Kim was talking to the police over the phone, and stopped to say, "What happened to him?"

Jill replied, "I was distracted. He took the opportunity to run. I decided not to shoot."

Kim said into the phone. "You get that? Just send a car over. I don't want my friend going back to her hotel alone. Thank you." Kim then hung up the phone and saw Jill resting on her easy chair. Kim then said, "That fighting was amazing Jill. Care to explain how the geek queen became so dangerous."

Jill replied, "Can't give you much details, but I got myself involved with bad people. It's because of them that I had to lie to Chuck."

Kim then said, "Well, you may have lost a great boyfriend, but you seem to have gotten some cool new skills as a result of your problems."

Jill then said, "I know. I've kept myself in shape in case bad guys came for me. Kim, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I can understand if you want to cancel our meeting."

Kim replied, "Of course not. What sort of friend would I be?"

Jill then said, "You know now that I think of it. It was arrogant of me to think there would still be a danger after all this time. I wasn't that important. It would be arrogant and naive to assume that I was. Guess there is a lesson to be learned."

Kim said, "Which is?"

Jill then said, "Just because an assumption is naive and arrogant doesn't mean it also isn't totally on the money."


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck and Sarah emerged from their apartment the next morning to find Ellie laughing while Jill did Ellie's nails.

Chuck said, "Ellie, I'm surprised to find you and Jill getting along so well."

After Ellie visibly calmed, she said, "I'm surprised too, but Jill told me she wanted to share some stories about Dad, and she definitly delivered. Plus, I like this shade of nail polish Jill showed me."

Jill nodded and said, "Chuck, Ellie, why don't you to get to work? I'll tell you both more stories over video games later, Okay? Sarah, would you like me to do your nails too? I know you and I don't know each other that well, but I think we can be friends."

Chuck nodded and said, "I know you can be friends. Allright, I'll see you ladies later."

Ellie said, "I do have to get changed for work." then headed into her apartment.

As soon as Jill and Sarah were alone Sarah said, "This is brave of you to confront me like this."

Jill replied "Well there are some trustworthy people nearby. Hands out please. Chuck will be suspicious if your nails are the same color as they were."

Sarah said with a huff, "Like I'm going to let you coat me with chemicals. I'll do my own nails thank you. Why are you here?"

Jill shrugged and with a sarcastic smirk said, "Why are any of us here?"

Sarah added some intensity to her voice. "I mean in Burbank. As I look at it this whole, "I don't want to be a spy. I'm really a scientist" thing of yours seems awfully orchestrated to me. It's true that to not be a spy you don't get several privileges, but you get close to Chuck and that is a much more valuable asset."

Jill replied, "Interesting hypothesis, but there is an inherent flaw in your logic. Namely, if I wanted to get close to Chuck, all I would have to do is send him the video and say, "Hey Chuck, want to be friends again?" I hardly need a complicated sceme in order to accomplish that."

Sarah said, "Yeah, but now people can't tell you to stay away as you're here under Beckmans orders. I get that you were not loyal to Fulcrum, but I doubt you were loyal to Chuck's dad as well. I bet you were just playing both sides against each other, waiting to see who comes out on top. I can't trust you. You come out of nowhere suddenly with a small fortune? I bet I can convince Chuck that you will never be needed for a mission, and Burbank is a big city. You stay away from us, understand?"

Jill replied, "I understand."

Sarah surprised said, "Good."

Jill continued, "Plus my response to understanding is to say, screw you, Walker. I refuse to be bullied. You know I actually have evidence that is in conflict with your theory that my only motivation is to watch out for my own behind, but I don't feel like justifying myself to you, Walker."

Sarah yelled, "WHAT?"

Jill rested her cheek on her fist to create a bored look and said quietly, "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Walker. The only one I will allow to shut me out of Chucks life is Chuck himself. You've never dealt with a threat to your relationship before have you? Oh sure, you've dealt with threats to your life, or threats to national security, but no threats to your relationship. You must have worked with people who have worked for the wrong team in the past before. Defectors and double agents. I know the right way to treat them. Keep an eye on them, but don't openly accuse them unless you have more on them then just vague suspicions. The reason I'm different in this instance is that I have this." Jill reached into her purse pulled out a small heart shaped piece of plastic. A groove on the trophy implied that it was supposed to interlock with another heart. Jill continued, "One half of the Stamford University Valentines day mixer award for couple most likely to be together forever. Interestingly enough the couples we beat out to win this are still together. Ironic, isn't it?"

Sarah asked, "Is there a point to all this?"

Jill continued, "I've been musing on the ramifications of last nights events. I believe I have emerged from my musings enlightened."

Sarah replied heavy with sarcasm, "Oh then teach me, oh enlightend one."

Jill nodded and said with a sly smile, "When I realized I was going to reunite with you guys again, I promised myself I wouldn't act under the assumption that my relationship with him was superior to yours. Right there's my big fat mistake. What I realized last night was that the idea that your relationship is better is an assumption as well. I now humbly admit that I know very little about your relationship as well. To that end I need to see for myself how solid your relationship with Chuck is. You are planning to have the wedding in three months, right? As a competent scientist, That should be plenty of time for me to scientifically analyze your relationship."

Sarah took a long hard stare at Jill to see if she was real. She said, "Firstly, Love is not something that can be scientifically measured. Secondly, you are the last person in the world who can come up with an unbiased analysis."

Jill put on her glasses to look professional. She said, "This will not be a mathematical analysis. This will be a comparative analysis. I will be comparing your relationship to my parents relationship, Ellies relationship to her husband, Morgans relationship with his girlfriend, Chucks Parents relationship, my previous relationship with Chuck, and my previous relationship to my high school boyfriend, Will Fox. As for bias, one thing I claim to make me a good scientist is to accept scientific findings even when they are not the findings I hoped to find. Also, I actually am rooting for you and Chuck on some levels. If you are in a bad relationship I am morally obligated to break you two up, and that sounds like a buttload of trouble, plus there is a chance Chuck will hate me for it. Now I have to say my preliminary analysis doesn't look good."

Sarah slumped down defeated. She just knew that Jill was on a roll now, and was insistent on playing it through to the end. Sarah asked, "In what way?"

Jill reached down to grab something she had by her side. She asked, "I told you that I've done my homework on you, right?" She shoved a manilla folder labelled, "Walker" into Sarahs hands. "My homework. Do you deny anything in there?"

Sarah took a moment to look. Jill saw that Sarah was surprised at how much work she put into compiling that info. Sarah replied in an all business tone, "This information is classified. I am going to have to confiscate this."

Jill smirked, "I'm going to read that as you dont deny anthing."

Sarah replied, "What's your point?"

Jill said, "If somebody told me before I met you that that folder described the one true love of Chuck's life, I would call that person CRAZY. In fact hypothetically speaking if Chuck and I were just friends, say if I was dating someone else at the time, and he told me that you had shown interest in him, and I had a copy of that folder, I would lovingly advise him to RUN AWAY!"

Sarah replid, "You are last person to complain about someone having a past."

Jill cried, "Hey I might be a liar, but I've only been a liar since college. You have been a liar your WHOLE DAMN LIFE! But you have a point everyone has the right to have a past. Secondly I am still a little fuzzy on why you two needed to have a fake relationship to begin with. It essentially crippled Chuck's ability to find someone else. He could not look for someone more suited to him without getting dissaproving looks from good people he cared about who didn't know the truth."

Sarah stood up and replied, "That was a decision made by Beckman and Graham. Not me. In any case, let me give you a preview of how a truthful comparative analasis would go. Chuck and I have a great relationship. Definitly as good as all your alternatives."

Jill replied, "Okay now you're the one making assumptions. You probably know next to nothing about half of my alternatives. My parents are great. They don't communicate as well as they used to but they keep going on. My relationship with Will was good. In case you were wondering, Will wasn't exactly Stamford material. He got a B-minus average in school. We were both good people who cared about each other, but that is the only thing we had in common. As we both left for college, I found I didn't miss Will as much as I might have."

Sarah inturrupted with, "However, you were lying to Chuck for a good half of your relationship."

Jill smirked and said, "Let me ask you. What is the first lie you've ever told Chuck? Lemme guess. The first lie was telling him your name is Sarah Walker." Sarahs expression calmed. Jill continued with, "I never lied. I just never told him who I was working for. I fought to get clearence from Fulcrum to tell him the truth. Let me make one thing clear, Walker. There was NOTHING wrong with our previous relationship. We had a lot in common. I know we've both changed, but I think we've both changed in the same direction. Our relationship ended because of a bunch of incredibly stupid circumstances. If any one of those circumstances changed, Chuck would never dump me for you." Jill stood and replied, "I have a few more things to say to Ellie. To finish let me say this, you want to increase the chances of this wedding happening? Apologize to me and try to be my friend."

Sarah replied, "Fat chance. I can never trust you."

Jill said, "Fine. Then may I suggest... You know what. No. If you are really good for Chuck. This should come naturally. One last thing though. If you get solid evidence against me, I'm sure Beckmen would love to see it. I gave you a second chance though. I suggest you don't attack me again behind peoples back. It doesn't demonstrate that you love Chuck. It demonstrates that you are incredibly insecure about your relationship to the extent of inventing reasons to hate me in order to justify getting rid of me. If say hypothetically Chuck and I re-hooked up before you two hooked up, I would never try to force you out of his life. He cares for you, god help him."

Jill then knocked on Ellies door as Sarah walked away. Ellie answered, "Jill did you need something else?"

Jill asked, "Ellie, I need you to set something up for me. I need have a discussion with just you and Morgan's girlfriend. I need her to clarify something."


	6. Chapter 6

Jill arrived at Alexs restaurant, she saw that Ellie was waiting for her. Ellie started with, "Alexs shift should end in a few seconds. Why did you want to speak with us, Jill? You said you needed something clarified."

Jill sat down and replied, "I'm approaching a moral dilemma. I arrived in town thinking that sitting back and letting this upcoming wedding happen was doing the right thing."

Ellie smiled and said, "It is."

Jill replied, "Is it, or is it just giving up? That's what it would be if Chuck and Walker had a sub-par relationship. Your father once told me that I should never give up when you know something is right. Granted we were talking about radically different things, at the the time I was worried about how powerful I saw Fulcrum was, but the words still apply right? Chuck is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I know we can be something great again."

Ellie said, "Letting it happen is the right thing. Chuck and Sarah have a great relationship. Everybody thinks so."

Jill said as she opened up a hi-tech laptop, "Not everybody. You heard about the remote connection I set up? It allows me access to the security system." She spun the computer around and showed the sight of the security camera. "Here is a replay of dinner last night. Pay attention to Morgans girlfriend."

Jill visibly saw the surprise on Ellies face as she watched the video. As Alex approached the two Ellie cried, "ALEX! WHAT THE HECK!"

Alex saw the security feed and said quietly, "Please don't tell Morgan. That would lead to some major trouble."

Ellie said, "Why are you implying that Chuck and Sarah have a bad relationship?"

Alex replied, "Because I think Chuck and Sarah have a bad relationship. I haven't said anything before because it wasn't really my business, and it was not like it was something I can change. They remind me of this Aunt and Uncle I have before they got married. Although I shouldn't call him my uncle. The marriage only lasted three years."

Ellie turned to Jill and said, "Did you bring me here to convince me that Chuck and Sarah have a bad relationship?"

Jill said, "No. I brought you here to convince me that Chuck and Sarah have a good relationship. I didn't want to hear just Miss Mchughs opinion."

Ellie turned to Alex and said, "Alex do you know something I don't?"

Alex said, "I do not deny that Chuck and Sarah make each other happy, and are not cheating on each other, but that is not the thing. Ellie I think you are great but you look at your brothers relationship with such rosy colored glasses, and you've passed that on to your husband. As for Morgan, I love him but he looks at romantic relationships very superficially. Which works out well, cause the personal connection between Chuck and Sarah is mostly superficial. I love my Dad, but he doesn't really pay attention to Chuck and Sarah. Everybody else thinks that Sarah is just a waitress, so they don't count. I have a theory. Perhaps if Sarah were just a waitress, they would work out well. Everybody except me have seen them by their fake relationship. I bet they were much better at being a fake couple then they are at being a real couple, and everyone now has let how they are as a fake couple color their perception of how they currently are as a real couple."

Ellie said, "Alex, are you mad that Sarah put your father in the hospital?"

Alex pulled a book out of her bag. "Dad doesn't blame her for that. Why should I? Allthough it does demonstrate that Sarah has greater limits to how far she is willing to go for the sake of a mission. I felt this way for awhile before that. Here's my diary. Read this entry a few weeks before that happened."

Ellie read from the book, "Morgan will probably suggest a double date with Chuck and Sarah. I hope he won't. I do not want to spend an evening with the BICKERSONS?" Ellie continued, "You actually think of my brother like that?"

Alex said, "I have witnessed a lot of miscommunications and disagreements between Chuck and Sarah. More than any other couple I know. If you look at the disagreements rationally, they didn't need to become arguments but they did. They could have been settled through civil discussion. The miscommunications could have been cleared up quickly, but they let them drag out. Ellie, have I ever told you that I was a fan of the show Mad About You, during its run?" Ellie shook her head. "The show was specifically about a dysfunctional couple, and EVEN THEY DIDN'T DO THIS THAT MUCH!"

Jill said, "Interesting argument. Ellie do you have a rebuttal?"

Ellie replied, "Uh, Uh, all couples have arguments. I had a real problem with Devon over what to name our daughter."

Alex said, "Yeah, but you and Devon, not so much. When Morgan says, "Double-date" I really hope he is talking about you and Devon. Secondly, shortly before Dad was put in the hospital, Sarah went behind Chuck's back to volunteer to go on an extremely dangerous mission to help your mom. Yes, that mission turned out well, but it could have very easily have gone badly. That was an important decision that Sarah should have consulted Chuck on. I sincerely believe that Chuck should have been angry at Sarah for that. The only reason I can give for why he wasn't is because Sarah has Chuck whipped. I get the increasing feeling that Sarah didn't just do that to help your mom, as she did it to have one last dangerous mission before settling down with Chuck."

Jill thought at that moment, "So thats not the only time Sarah goes behind Chucks back to do things anyone can see that Chuck would disapprove of."

Alex continued, "That's not the only example of absurd dishonesty I can think of. When Chuck started looking for your Mom, I get why he kept that fact from you, but not why he kept it from Sarah. I doubt she would have disapproved."

Ellie said, "Look, every couple keeps some things from each other. To really trust your lover is to accept that they do it to protect you."

Alex said, "I have to ask what do Chuck and Sarah need protecting from? I'm sorry Ellie. Even Morgan says that Chuck and Sarah have a communication problem, but he doesn't recognize how big a deal that is. I will give there is definitely a physical and emotional attraction between Chuck and Sarah. But there is somewhat a lack of trust, as well as understanding, communication and honesty which are necessary factors in the foundation for any long-term relationship. They are no Romeo and Juliet. Heck they are not even Ross and Rachel, or Nick and Norah. They are Spider-man and the Black Cat."

Ellie replied, "Wow. You really just made that reference."

Alex shrugged and said, "Morgan and I have some things in common. We wouldn't work out so well otherwise."

Ellie slumped down, and said, "Chuck is so sure Sarah is the one. I'm sorry I haven't really planned any real rebuttals to your claims."

Alex proclaimed, "Funny thing for the maid of honor to say. The last thing I have to say to sum up is Chuck and Sarah don't get it as much as they think they do."

Jill took Alexs elbow and said, "Miss Mchugh. Can I call you Alex?" Alex nodded. Jill continued, "Let me talk to Ellie alone." Alex nodded and went back to work. Jill took Ellies elbow and said, "I admit, Spider-man and the Black Cat could have worked if it weren't for other factors, and Black Cat really appreciated the man instead of just the hero."

Ellie cried, "Jill, my knowledge of Spider-man is only what I've seen in the movies. So take into account that I have no idea who the Black Cat is. However, about Chuck and Sarah. I've seen them. I've seen the way they look at each other. I've seen the way they learn from each other. That's why I've admire Sarah so much I consider her like my sister. You hurt him, Jill."

Jill said, "By leaving Chuck all alone? You mean like Sarah did not long after I last saw Chuck?" Ellie thought back, and gave a little whimper. Jill then said, "Morgan really posts a lot of details of his life online, you know that? Ellie, do you know any good things about Chuck and Sarah's relationship that don't also apply to my former relationship to him? Does Sarah like Star Wars more then Star Trek?"

Ellie said, "What? Why?"

Jill replied, "I remember back in college when we gathered with our friends and the conversation was called us to wonder how Chuck and I were different from each other besides our gender and course of study, the best thing anyone can come up with was that I like Star Trek, while he likes Star Wars."

Ellie grabbed Jills arm and cried, "Look Jill. Sarah saved Chucks life several times. You can't claim that can you? They are happy together. Promise me you aren't going to try to change that."

Jill removed Ellies hand and said, "You talk like I wouldn't take a bullet for Chuck, or make people hate me because I care about Chuck enough to prevent him from making a mistake. I am not being selfish. If hypothetically Chuck and Sarah broke up and then Chuck hooked up with my friend Kim, that I know I can respect. Kim's great. I can promise only this, Ellie. Whatever happens, I will make sure that I am doing the right thing, like I promised your father."

Jill stood up and left, while Ellie opened her phone to send a text message to Sarah. "Sarah, what do you like better, Star Trek of Star Wars?"

After a few seconds Sarah replied, "I have no opinion. Why?"

Ellie put down the phone and said to herself, "Somehow you not having an opinion makes me feel worse."


	7. Chapter 7

"I've figured out the lyrics. It's I want to hold your hand." Carina said looking through binoculars out the window of the empty apartment they rented. It had a clear view from on high of another apartment newly occupied by Jill who was singing while playing guitar.

Sarah replied as she took a chip from the nearby bowl. "You know, I bet these songs are code. I bet someone else is listening to these songs. One of the Beatles was assassinated. Perhaps shes planning an assassination."

Carina stepped back from the window and said with a lack of enthusiasm. "I bet that's it." She took some chips from the miniature picnic they had set up. "I don't get it. You have access to that apartment. Why not just bug the place?"

Sarah replied, "She showed off to her friends this fancy computer which was given to her from Chuck's dad. It automatically detects surveillance devices."

Carina sat down. She was not as determined to show that Jill was up to something, but humoring Sarah at the moment seemed like it was the best course of action. "You really want rid of this girl don't you?"

Sarah replied, "You know there are two things about her being here that really suck. First of all, I don't want to kill her and she knows it."

Carina said, "Why don't you want to kill her?"

Sarah replied, "A number of reasons. Firstly I praise Chuck for not wanting to kill Shaw. Even at her worst, Jill is not Shaw. How hypocritical would that be? Is she done with "Hold your Hand?"

Carina looked again through the binoculars and said, "Uh-huh. I don't recognize the lyrics of the new song though."

Sarah took the binoculars and looked and said, "It's "Still Alive". The ending theme from the video game, "Portal".

Carina said, "I take it your boy likes that game, otherwise you wouldn't know that."

Sarah replied as if Carina had said nothing, "Secondly, Chuck clearly cares for her on some levels, and the agencies position is she is not a threat. Even if I manage to avoid suspicion, and not get dumped and-or burned. I will have to lie about it for the rest of my life. I am not looking forward to that. Thirdly if she is working for someone else she is the best lead I have on who that is, and she is a much better lead alive then dead. Lastly and most importantly is that after she got the drop on me a few nights ago, she let me go. Her friend saw me attack her. She had me completely at her mercy. She could have had me arrested. Heck, she could have killed me and claimed self defense."

Carina replied, "How did she get the drop on you anyway? You're you."

Sarah sighed and said, "Partly because I didn't take into account the possibility of civilian interference, and partly because I was only trying to scare her into revealing her secrets. I also admit I don't know what she's capable of. From what I can tell up until college, she was always excellent at everything she did. I get the feeling that when she says shes only an average spy, she is either lying or just being very modest. What's she playing now?"

Carina looked into her binoculars and replied, "Somebody to love."

Sarah continued, "She's either an excellent spy or she knows I don't want to kill her. She has been looking at me completely without fear."

Carina settled back down, "Maybe she doesn't know what you're capable of."

Sarah stuffed some potato chips into her mouth and says, "Trust me. She knows. She showed me this bio of me she compiled for preparation purposes. God help me. She knows about what I did in Nicaragua."

Carina replied, "Really? I am astounded she isn't afraid of you now. You said there was a second reason that your life sucks with her around."

Sarah buried her head in her hands and cried, "Of all the types of people she could be. She could be an intellectual, or a jock or even a slut. Why did she have to be such a GEEK?"

Carina said, "You have a problem with that? Chucks a geek. Were you not aware of this?"

Sarah lifted her head up and said, "I hate that because the day before yesterday she stopped by for a friendly visit. Let me make one thing clear. Whenever Chuck spends time with Morgan, I take the opportunity to leave them alone and do my own thing. Obviously I can't leave Roberts alone with Chuck so I couldn't do that. Chuck and Roberts talked about video games for TWO HOURS! Oh they tried to include me in the conversation, I'll grant them that, but I had absolutely nothing to say. You know where Chuck is right now? During that visit Roberts was astounded that Chuck had never played the game Bully, and as a present bought it on Steam for him, as a late birthday present. He's playing it right now. I have never been able to talk to Chuck for two hours on any one topic. I have never been able to talk to anyone for two hours on any one topic. Bottom line, I felt like I was the third wheel. I shouldn't feel like the third wheel."

Carina shrugged and said, "Have you talked to your boy about this?"

Sarah replied, "What would I say? Is talking about video games somehow a crime?"

Carina picked up the binoculars and took another look. She said, "She seems to have some visitors. Several men, trained agents by the look of it."

Sarah smiled, "Jackpot! What are they doing?"

Carina continued, "Hold on. I can see who is in charge. Mean looking guy."

Sarah grabbed the binoculars and looked through. As she looked Carina gave a smirk as Sarah's smile transformed into a frown. She said, "It's Casey."

Carina smirked and said, "Did I lie?"

Sarah looked again and said, "It looks like they are installing a security system into that apartment."

Carina said, "I bet with a surveillance system so that apartment can be monitored from castle. That would make this stake-out redundant, wouldn't it?"

Sarah sighed and said, "Yes. Wait, Casey is handing some papers to Roberts. She's looking at them. She's calling someone on her phone." As if on cue, the two heard a cell-phone ringing. Sarah and Carina pulled out their phones and Carina said, "She's calling me." She picked up her phone but turned up the volume so Sarah could hear it. She said, "Miller, Secure."

Jill said over the phone, "Agent Miller, this is Dr. Jill Roberts. I take it you know who I am?"

Carina said, "Uh-huh."

Jill continued, "I am relaying new orders from General Beckman for you. The chemical formula I created has just been approved for human testing. General Beckman has decided that since you are in the area anyway, you will be a perfectly suitable test subject. Oh, if Agent Walker has any misgivings about me testing drugs on you, the testing will be monitored by agents hand-picked by Beckman. When we get back from Paris, report to the lab the agency is setting up for me."

Carina replied, "You're going to Paris?"

Jill replied, "Agent Walker didn't tell you? We're going to Paris. I'll see you after then."

Jill hung up, and Carina asked Sarah, "You're going to Paris?"

Sarah said, "Yeah, Roberts is transferring over to Chuck control of his Dad's secret Parisian bank account. We set it up with Beckman as planned. She says there is about twenty mil in there. Well, we're not going to find out anything tonight. Let's take off."

Carina said as the gathered their things, "Alright. You realize that I by going along with this, I'm just humoring you. I don't really suspect Roberts of anything right now."

Sarah said with an air of defeat, "Really? Even if she is who she says she is, she is threatening my relationship."

Carina replied, "If she is who she says she is, I think her response to you pointing a gun at her head unprovoked to be kinda tame. Bottom line, this woman by doing practically nothing is turning you into a bit of a lunatic. I want you to realize that if she is trying to break up you and your boy, that's exactly what she wants."

The next day Chuck, Sarah, Ellie, Devon and Jill was sitting down in the plane to Paris. Sarah said to Chuck, "So Chuck I was thinking we see the Eiffel tower first and go to the bank in the after..."

Sarah was interrupted by the PA saying, "Attention passengers it is now acceptable to use approved portable electronic devices."

Chuck said, "That sounds good, Sarah. Can we talk about plans later. Jill and I planned a Street Fighter rematch for this trip. Chuck and Jill reached into their bags and each pulled out a Nintendo 3DS. He then said, "So Jill what do you think about the 3DS?"

Sarah screamed inside her own mind.


	8. Chapter 8

The day after the arrival in Paris, Jill showed the rest of the group to an impressive building. Chuck and Sarah had been in high security banks before, but the shear amount of security was staggering to Devon and Ellie. When they followed Jill down a hallway with a sign that read in French and English, "Special Accounts" they passed through metal detectors and after Sarah and Jill checked their firearms, they were stopped by a man who put forth a handprint scanner and a small keypad. Jill scanned her own right hand, then entered in a small code. A bank employee came forth and said, "Dr. Roberts. Welcome, I personally handle the account. I am Jean Olivier. This way to my office." They were then led into a lush office with a number of French art pieces on display.

As everyone took their seats, Jill started with, "Lets get down to business Mr.. Olivier. The primary account holder is deceased. These are his two children and their respective significant others. I wish to completely transfer control of the account over to them. My employer would have wanted that."

Olivier then said, "This is strange, according to the account records, You have the right to do that! I have never seen a primary account holder specially give the secondary account holder complete control. Usually I would require a death certificate. Odder still you are just giving complete control over such a big account to someone else?"

Jill replied, "I have already been heavily compensated for my services. I already have enough money."

Olivier said, "Okay." He then pulled several forms out of his desk, and handed them out to the group. "Please fill out these forms. I'm going to go get some tea."

He left the group and as Chuck went to get a pen from the desk. He saw a list of names on the desk and flashed.

Sarah asked, "Chuck what is it?"

Chuck picked up the list and showed a name to Jill. She said, "Hello. One of the names a former co-worker of mine goes by. It could just be someone else by the same name."

Sarah then said, "Is that so? Let's finish up here, then report to the local office." After they filled out the forms, Olivier returned. Sarah said, "Mr.. Olivier, what is this list of names?"

Olivier replied, "That is the invite list for a charity ball our bank is organizing in a few day at the Modern Art Museum. I can get you tickets if you make a good donation."

Chuck said, "Let's do it then."

A few hours later Chuck, Sarah and Jill stood in a local CIA safehouse, talking to Beckman. Jill said, "Fulcrum Agent Jim Patterson. Specialist in infiltrating high security areas undetected. If he's going to the the modern art museum, he's probably there to case it."

Sarah said, "Chuck and I got an invite to the charity ball. Chuck can identify him. Should be a simple job."

Jill said, "I think I should go to. Little known fact, when other Fulcrum agents suspected me of treason, he defended me. I've always known he had a thing for me. I bet if you could let me talk to him for a bit, I can sweet talk him into spilling his secrets."

Beckman replied, "Alright, we will arrange an agent to act as your companion. The ball is not for a few days. Enjoy Paris agents."

Later that night, Ellie sat in the restaurant in their hotel, enjoying a fine Merlot when Jill approached her. Jill asked, "Where are the others?"

Ellie replied, "Chuck and Sarah are out on the town. Devon feels jetlag more then most people. He'll be down after a quick nap. So how is your analysis of Chuck and Sarah going? Do you think they are Romeo and Juliet, or Spider-man and the Black Cat."

Jill sat down and said, "Faulty metaphor. Romeo and Juliet is only the most well respected because its so well known. If you ask me as a scientist, a man and woman who want to get married after knowing each other for an hour might have some mental instability. I would suggest as an alternative Nick and Norah. I just saw that movie a few nights ago. They do seem to be the perfect couple. Chuck and Walker didn't start out as that to me. They started out as Guybrush Threepwood and Elaine Marley."

Ellie said, "Who?"

Jill replied, "If you don't get the reference, then I won't bother to explain it to you. Wiki it if you are really that interested. Suffice it to say, since I started my analysis, they have taken one step forward and three steps back. I can see how Miss Mchugh can see them possibly getting divorced. They are now Daniel Jackson and Vala Maldoran. "

Ellie paused and then said, "Believe it or not. I get that reference. What are these steps forward and back?"

Jill replied, "I stopped by their place a few days ago. Chuck and I started talking about video games as we often did back in college. The step forward is that from what I can tell, even though Walker has very little knowledge of video games, she activity participates in enjoying them with Chuck. I am impressed that when Chuck plays one of the Super Mario Galaxy games in the future, she will be willing to pick up the second remote and help him collect star bits."

Ellie said, "It's good that you see that there are good qualities to their relationship."

Jill replied, "Don't get too excited. Half an hour into talking, I could see that Walker was bored out of her mind. First of all if she was bored, I think it was clear that we could change the conversation topic. I kept on talking to see when either Sarah would step up and change the subject or whether Chuck would pick up that Walker was bored and change the subject himself. It never happened. Also if Walker was bored, she could have just left us alone, but she isn't willing to trust me alone with Chuck, which is indicative that she is not willing to really try to be my friend just because Chuck clearly wants her to. Either that or she doesn't trust Chuck alone with me, which is even worse."

Ellie said, "You purposely bored Sarah out of her mind?"

Jill replied, "If she just was honest at that point, it wouldn't have happened. Also, while we were in the Los Angeles airport bar, this guy came up and tried this pick up line on me. I responded by making harsh comment comparing him to a certain alien from Star Wars. Walker was sitting near me and I swear the reference went right over her head. HOW IN THE WORLD CAN CHUCKS SUPPOSED SOULMATE NOT GET AN OBVIOUS REFERENCE TO STAR WARS?"

Ellie replied, "You're very determined about this?" Jill nodded. "I thought you were okay with not being Chuck's lover anymore."

Jill said, "I adjusted to the idea that we couldn't be lovers." Tears started coming out of Jills eyes. "I never adjusted to the idea that we couldn't be friends. Kim is great but we don't have that much in common. When we were together a few nights ago, Chuck was the person who believed in me, when no one else would. He was my best friend. As always he was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm afraid." She took a napkin and started wiping her tears. "I'm afraid she'll find a way to stop Chuck and I from being friends."

Ellie said, "I can't believe that I am saying this, but I think this is what Dad would say. If Sarah tries to stop you from being friends with Chuck, don't give up."

Jill finished wiping herself and said, "I won't." They then saw Devon coming out of the elevator. Jill got up and said, "Thanks for the talk."


	9. Chapter 9

That night, Sarah dreamt that she was looking through a list of Fulcrum bios with Casey. As soon as they were done with the list, an odd expression filled her face. Casey asked, "Something the matter, Walker?"

Sarah replied, "For some reason I was expecting Jill to appear on this list."

Casey then said, "Are you sure that's not wishful thinking? Does it bruise your ego that Chuck is happy with someone else?"

Sarah suddenly said, "No this isn't right." She grabbed the sides of her head, and ran outside finding herself by Chuck's apartment. Looking through the window, she saw Chuck and Jill wrapped up in each other in bed. She knocked on the door and Chuck opened in a few seconds later in his pajamas.

Chuck asked, "Sarah? What's wrong?"

Sarah replied, her face filled with desperation, "Chuck, this isn't right. You're not supposed to be with Jill. You are supposed to be with me!"

Chuck grimaced. His tone went from concern to annoyance. "You're saying you're in love with me?"

Sarah nodded. Tears started filling her face.

Chuck replied, "You're telling me this NOW? After over a year of not getting what feelings toward me are going though that head of yours, you come clean just when I am happy with someone else?"

Sarah said though her tears, "I know you think Jill will make you happy."

Chuck said filled with anger, "No. I know I am happy. You've seen how happy I've been with Jill. I am not just looking for happiness which I admit is what I was doing with Lou. I am happy. I've pictured in my head a future with you many times and although in that picture I am happy, in that picture I am not happier than I am with Jill right now. Sorry, Sarah. This was too little, and too late. I am going inside to make the woman I'm in love with breakfast. For the sake of our team dynamic I am going to pretend this conversation never happened. I suggest you do the same."

Chuck closed the door, and Sarah collapsed in heap on the nearby fountain crying, "No... No... No..."

Back in reality Sarah was calling out "No...No...No..." in her sleep waking up Chuck who was lying beside her.

chuck concernedly asked, "Sarah, are you alright?"

Sarah replied wiping sweat from her forehead. "Yeah. Bad Dream. You're here. In the dream I lost you."

Chuck kissed her shoulder and said, "Go back to sleep. I'm right here, and I don't plan on going anywhere."

Chuck and Sarah plopped back down and it didn't take long for Chuck to fall asleep again. It took even shorter for Chuck to fall into his own personal dreamland.

Cheerios Presents THE ADVENTURES OF THE INTERSECT-MAN! WITH SHADOW WOMAN! AND GOLIATH!

The announcer said, "We join our heroes as they arrive at the Castle of Justice after an urgent summoning from the General."

Beckman said as they turned on on the screen, "Hello Team. I have dire news. Lord Vengeance has escaped from Prison. He was last spotted near your hom.." but she was cut off as the visi-screen faded out and Lord Vengeance appeared on it.

Lord vengeance said, "Greetings team. I'm pleased as punch to see you again, and I have a surprise for you. You will be supplying me with your secrets, or I will be taking my revenge out on someone else. Guess who that is?" Lord Vengeance turned away to reveal behind him a bound and gagged Ellie. "Yes, unless you turn over your secrets to me. Ellie will make a nice little toy for me to play..." Lord Vengeance was interrupted by a sudden kick to the face.

Jill appeared on the monitor. She yelled quickly. "Chuck, Hurry! I followed them as they kidnapped Ellie. We're at the abandoned fire station down by the lakefr.. but suddenly the transmission stopped.

Intersect-man turned from the screen and said, "Let's go team."

The abandoned fire station was heavily guarded but they were no match for the combined force of the heroes. They shortly reached the top floor and saw Lord Vengeance holding a sword that was buried in Jill's gut. Shadow woman punched him down as Jill fell into Intersect-mans arms. Goliath freed Ellie nearby. Intersect man pulled off his mask and knelt cradling Jill. Chuck yelled out, "Ellie please help me." Ellie jumped onto Jill and started applying pressure to Jill's wounds.

Jill said, "Chuck.." she paused as she coughed up blood. "Does Sarah make you happy?" Chuck nodded. "Good. Then I can face the great beyond with courage. You don't need me anymore. You've done fine without me for years. I am proud that I could help stop your Dad's killer." She closed her eyes.

Chuck cried, "No, Jill. I do need you. I know you've only been back for a few weeks, but you seem irreplaceable. I love you. I don't love you enough to betray Sarah but I do. Please don't go." Jill went limp. Chuck placed her down then rushed at Lord Vengeance.

In the real world, Chuck started yelling in his sleep. This woke up Sarah who grabbed Chuck to wake him up. Sarah took Chuck's arm and said, "Chuck were you dreaming too?"

Chuck replied, "Yeah. I was dreaming. Shaw came back. Sarah, it was awful. I need a drink of water."

Chuck got up and left their hotel suite's bedroom and out into the living room. He saw Jill who was sleeping on the hotel suites fold-out bed. He took a moment to look at her. Sarah appeared at the door and said, "What are you looking at?"

Chuck replied, "Ever been stabbed in a dream and when you awoke you checked to make sure you weren't really stabbed? In the dream Shaw killed Jill. I just checked her to reinforce that she was alright."

Sarahs face turned sour. "You dream about Jill?"

Chuck replied, "It's.. It's... not like that! I'm fairly certain I established it was a nightmare about Shaw! You were there, as well as Ellie and Casey!"

Sarah continued, "Whoa, I believe you! Over defensive much? So you never dream about Jill that way?"

Chuck broke out in a sweat. "Sarah, please don't ask questions like that!"

Sarah said, "Talk now."

He shrugged and said, "I won't lie. I once dreamt I had a threesome with you and Jill."

Jill then interrupted sitting up with a clever smirk on her face. She said, "How was it?"

Sarah yelled, "Oh, great. Chuck you don't just go say something like THAT in front of Jill!"

Jill said, "Sarah. Relax. It's no big deal. As a scientist allow me to say that a threesome with his partner and an reasonably attractive second female partner, as sexual fantasies go its pretty generic. Quite normal for someone of Chucks age and temperament."

Chuck said, "Yeah so what's the problem?"

Sarah then said, "It's that saying that in front of Jill gives her ideas."

Chuck pleaded, "Sarah please. I doubt Jill really cares."

Jill then said, "Hey, Ron and Hermione! I'm trying to sleep here. Please continue it in the morning."

Chuck nodded and went back into the room. Sarah then turned to Jill. "This doesn't look good in your analysis, does it? You really think you can break us up?"

Jill replied as she got back under the blanket, "On the first day back the others were concerned about that. I stated that if you two had a good relationship, there would be nothing I could do to break you up. I stand by that statement. Now go, I need to sleep. I have much plans for sightseeing tomorrow. Good night, Walker."

As Sarah went back into her room. Jill found herself in her own dreamland. Jill was in a very advanced laboratory looking at germ cells through a microscope when she heard a voice behind her. "Hard at work are you? You call them Ron and Hermione now? Really?"

Jill replied, "After all that, should I consider them something different, Mr. B?"

Stephen Bartowski replied, "This is exactly the kind of thing Alex already told you about. You haven't received any new information. I find myself deeply disturbed since you seem to be dealing with your feelings toward Chuck and Sarah by turning them into a math problem."

Jill shrugged and said, "I'm a scientist. That's how I try to remain objective. You should know that about me by now."

Stephen asked, "What exactly are you looking for from Sarah, Jill?"

Jill replied, "It is and has always been a tricky business telling the difference between love and infatuation. Infatuation is selfish. It happens when you want the person you're attracted to to serve your purposes despite any opposing feelings. I see a definite attraction, however I do not see love. Have you?"

Stephen sat down and said, "I don't know. I've only personally met Sarah a few times. Keep paying attention. You've still got a few months to go. Jill, I want to make sure you're not pushing the morality line too far. That's the kind of thing that separated Fulcrum and such from other spy organizations."

Jill replied, "I know. If it makes you feel better, I do not intend to break them up using deception and seduction like Sarah Michelle Gellar in Cruel Intentions. If it comes to that I plan to be the moral equivalent of Adam Sandler in The Wedding Singer, or Patrick Dempsey in Made of Honor."

Stephen said, "Just make extra sure of that, okay? Two times Chuck lied to you and both times you fell for it because you overestimated Chuck's feelings for you. If there is any weakness of your Math problem objectivity, it's Chuck."

Jill replied, "Fine, they are back to being Daniel and Vala. Now let me get back to my work, if this formula works, the Nobel prize is mine."

(Author's Note: If you guys think I am done comparing the couples of Chuck to other fictional couples, I've got a long way to go.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chuck and Sarah watched from a balcony as Jill and Jim Patterson talked in the gardens below. Sarah said, "You're looking at her differently."

Chuck replied, "Well, this is the first time since she returned that I've seen her all dressed up. Usually she's wearing her glasses, or has her hair up."

Sarah said, "What do you expect? The whole point of this is for Jill to seduce some secrets out of this guy! To make it effective we have to make her look like that." Chuck nodded. "You know, if we didn't have to arrest him, they would make a good looking couple."

Chuck replied, "Yeah. That and she absolutely despises him."

Sarah seemed startled at the remark. She didn't pick that up at all. "What? What are you talking about?"

Chuck pointed and said, "I've seen Jill talking with all of my fraternity brothers in common situations. She never was uncivil, but I could tell from her body language whether she was thinking, "I like this guy. Chuck and Bryce are lucky to have some good friends." and when she was thinking, "Talking to this guy is making me want to throw up." I bet you fifty bucks that Jill absolutely loathes him."

Sarah replied, "I'll take that bet. Do you know if Jill likes me?"

Chuck nodded and said, "Kinda. I'm picking up an uneasiness around her. Are you two getting along?"

Sarah shrugged and said, "As much as you can expect Jill and I to get along. Do you want to set her up with someone else?"

Chuck said, "Sarah, I'm fairly certain she doesn't need help, but if you insist, try to find someone willing to watch Star Trek with her."

Sarah leaned over the rail and suddenly said, "What do you mean, she doesn't need help?"

Chuck sweated at this. "What do YOU mean?"

Sarah said, "That's another way of saying she's incredibly attractive."

Chuck yelled, "I'm not going to say I don't think she would be a big catch for any guy. I will give you a thousand dollars if you drop this."

Sarah asked, "What about that guy she dated in high school? Where is he?"

Chuck replied, "Will? Don't know. He wasn't exactly a guy with career prospects. Last I checked he was some construction worker somewhere."

Sarah then said, "Do you know anyone?"

Chuck replied, "The only guys I know these days are spies and buy-more employees. I doubt Jill is interested in hooking up with a spy given her bad experiences with the intelligence community, and I wouldn't inflict a buymore guy on anyone. Why are you so insistent on this, Sarah? Do you feel threatened? You trust me to not do anything with her, right?"

Sarah said, "Yeah". and a beeping from Sarah's watch activated. To Chuck and Sarah this meant that Jill pushed a hidden button on her bracelet to say, "I've gotten all I can from Jim."

Sarah pulled out her gun and the two leapt over the balcony. As he leapt, Chucks fighting flash activated and Jim was knocked down with a strong punch within seconds. As two other agents emerged from the crowd to pin Jim. Jill said, "He's part of a larger art thievery ring these days. He's supposed to report to them at an abandoned warehouse near the soccer stadium on Rue Carolingian." Jill then turned to Chuck and Sarah. She asked, "So did I do good for my first mission for you?"

Chuck nodded and said, "You did good, Jill."

Sarah then said, "Yeah you did good." However Jill saw that beyond Chucks sight she saw that Sarah was flipping her off. Jill shrugged in response.

Jim yelled, "JILL! YOU BITCH! YOU SET ME UP DIDN't YOU!

Chuck turned to Jill and said, "Jill, isn't there something you've always wanted to say to Agent Patterson, but you couldn't? I mean, you can be honest with him now."

Jill smiled at Chuck, turned to Jim and said, "Jimmy, I HATE YOU! You frequently exaggerate how good you are at killing people. Seriously WHO BRAGS ABOUT THAT?" The other agents started leading Jim away Jill followed while saying, "AND YOUR GAY-BASHING! I have a cousin whose gay, and HE IS THE BEST COUSIN I COULD EVER ASK FOR! HECK I GUESS I'VE HAD SAME-SEX TENDENCIES MYSELF!"

Chuck went up to her and said, "You have?"

Jill said, "Remember the fourth of July bet?" She then turned back to Jim and yelled, "Jeez HANGING OUT WITH YOU IS AS ENJOYABLE AS HAVING TEETH PULLED!"

Chuck took a moment then nodded. As Jill and the other agents got into a car, Sarah asked Chuck, what's the fourth of July bet?"

Chuck replied, "Jill and Ellie lost a bet to Bryce and Morgan over a game on a fourth of July get-together. Jill did seem to really get into making out with Ellie. You can keep the fifty bucks by the way." He took Sarahs hand and led her into back into the ballroom. Chuck then said, "Productive day, huh?"

Sarah then said, "Depends on how well the information Jill pulled from that guy plays out. So are you enjoying Paris?"

Chuck said, "I would be more if you were as into the romance of Paris as much as Ellie and the Captain. Are you alright Sarah?"

Sarah pulled Chuck into her arms and whispered, "The best thing for me now is for us to dance."

Chuck nodded and led Sarah out onto the dance floor. As they danced they drew the attention of an older couple sitting at a nearby table. The man said to his wife, "So what do you think of them? The guy looks like he's found the girl of his dreams."

The woman replied, "Robert. You really need to learn how to read a woman. See how she's got her eyes open and a blank grimace. The two are inches apart, but they might as well be miles away for how close the girl feels to the guy."

(Author's Note: This might be my last update in awhile folks. I thought I'd have some chapter ideas soon. Basically, I have the ending fresh in my mind, but it takes place at the party immediately before the wedding where Jill reveals the results of her analysis. I need to think up incidents in the months leading up that will shape Jills analysis.) 


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, back in Chuck and Sarah's apartment, Jill who was sitting at the bedroom computer yelled, "Chuck? What happened to my save game?"

Chuck came into the room and said, "Move." and took the seat at the computer. "Don't worry Jill. This game has a special feature. I must have accidentialy deleted your saved game when I was deleting my own. However, for this game, deleted saved games are moved to the computers recycle b...WHAT THE?"

Jill jumped back at the sudden cry and replied, "What? What is it?"

Chuck moved the monitor so Jill could see. In the recycle bin folder was a document file labeled, "PRE-NUP" He stuttered, "Sar.. Sar.. Sarah was writing a pre-nup?"

Jill took a look and saw, "Deleted the day I resurfaced."

Chuck said, "Why was she writing up a pre-nup? Before you told us about Dad's money, we really didn't have enough money to make it matter!"

Jill replied, "I can only assume that Sarah has money that she hasn't told you about."

Chuck stormed out of the room yelling "Sarah!"

Jill sat down and said to herself, "Jeez, Chuck and Walker really are Ron and Hermione."

Jill then heard, "Did you just say what I thought you said?" She turned to the door and saw Morgan standing there. "I thought you said you thought they were a good couple."

Jill replied, "Well, Ron and Hermione did work out in the end."

Morgan yelled, "Yes, which is one of the worst literary decisions ever and a lot of people agree with me."

Jill replied, "I said I wouldn't assume I was better for Chuck then she is. I say now that Chuck and Walker's relationship is not as good as my relationship with him was. That is not an assumption, it is a conclusion based on a great amount of data I've absorbed over the past few weeks. Still, I admit at the moment that's like saying Star Trek Four, The voyage Home is not as good as Star Trek First Contact. That's a lot to live up too. Everybody thought Chuck and I were a great couple. It was a put to a vote remember?"

Morgan replied, "For years, I've allways wondered what the Stamford student body was drinking when they voted this way."

Jill said, "You would have better luck convincing me that Bush was a better president then Obama is then you would have convincing me that they were not in their right mind. You are probably only saying that because of the noogies I gave you at the time. Perhaps there was a bit of negative bias in the data processing but I've tried to remain objective. Besides, after what I just saw, I don't think it was that much of a stretch."

Morgan replied, "Why? What happened?"

Jill showed Morgan the file and said, "Walker must have been writing this, but deleted it when I showed up. It is my belief that writing up a prenuptual agreement is a sure sign of insecurity in the relationship. I have sensed it before, but I originally thought it was a reaction to my presense. Tell me, what does Walker have to be insecure about?"

Morgan tried thinking it over but then a frown crept onto his face. "You know what Jill when you said you couldn't break up Chuck and Sarah if they were a good couple, I doubt you really believe that. I bet you think you could manage it by playing dirty."

Jill ran forward and suddenly had her arm around his head then said angrilly, "Morgan if you are accusing me of planting that pre-nup, I swear..."

Morgan then said, "Come-on be honest with me. If you thought you could break up Chuck and Sarah, would you?"

Jill then said, "Morgan, I swear I care deeply for my current friendship with Chuck and would not risk it by playing dirty. The only crime I am guilty of now is not giving you a warning smirk!" Jill's arm wrapped around Morgan turning the embrace into a head-lock then she vigorously rubbed her fist accross the top of Morgan's head.

Morgan screamed, "Ah! Ah! I'm sorry!"

Fortunatly for Morgan, Chuck came back and said, "Jill let him go, please." Jill smiled then released Morgan. "Sarah just admitted to making the pre-nup. She was about to elaborate when Beckman called. She has a mission for us, and a mission proposal for you, Jill. We're meeting Mom, Casey and Carina at castle."

As Chuck, Sarah, Morgan and Jill drove, Morgan started with, "So, a pre-nup? Really Sarah?"

Sarah replied, "I do have some money you didn't know about. It's in case my father gets into trouble."

Chuck said with a lack of emotion. "I don't know what to say. I..I.. I just don't."

Jill sighed and said, "I'm probably the last person in the world that you would expect to hear this from, but Chuck, one of the things I most admire about you is your ability to forgive. I admire that you forgave your parents for dissapearing on you. I admire that you forgave Bryce for everything bad that happened to you because of Bryce. I admire that you forgave me for all the sadness I brought you, so forgive her Chuck, but only if she shows remorse."

After a lengthy pause Sarah then said, "Forgive me, Chuck?"

Chuck smiled and said, "Did you really think I wouldnt?"

After the team descended into castle, Beckman started with "Well team, since you have the ability to turn this mission down, let me start with my proposal. Dr. Roberts have you heard of a disease called Vespins?" Jill shook her head and Beckman replied, "I'm not surprised. It's always lethal, but very rare. Can only be transmitted by bite of infected animal and only few animals can act as carriers. Since its so rare very little research has been done on it before but now a VIP has come down with a case. Prince Elias of the south pacific Island kingdom of Qutain. With the permission of the king we have an important base on Qutain. He has never asked for anything in return before except some slight funding, but now he's requested we send some of our best medical researchers to find a way to help his son. However there is an ongoing rebellion against the king and two of our researchers have been assasinated. We need a medical researcher who knows how to survive assassins to protect our interests on the island."

Jill smiled and said, "You thought of me? How nice. Alright, seems to be my thing."

Beckman replied, "Good to hear. I will email you all the findings the researchers have come up with so far. Casey and Frost will be part of the security detail we will send to protect all our researchers. Now for everybody else. We believe some higher up in Montengro Industries, an influential military subcontractor, is double dealing under the table with someone we don't want them dealing with. There will soon be an exposition on the CEO's private yacht. We believe an exchange might take place at that exposition. Chuck will go pretending to be a successful playboy venture capitalist with Agents Walker and Miller as his girlfriends. Mr. Grimes will infiltrate the yachts staff."

Sarah replied, "Yes General."

General Beckman closed with, "Good luck to both teams."

As the others headed into the back, Morgan said, "Hey guys, give me a moment to talk to Jill, please?" As they left giving Morgan a curious look, Morgan said, "I'm sorry for before."

Jill replied, "I'm willing to forgive too, but Morgan, I thought we were friends. Friends don't try to find reasons to get rid of each other."

Morgan said, "We're friends?"

Jill said, "Got news for you, I love you like a cousin."

Morgan replied, "But the noogies!"

Jill said simply, "I love you like a cousin who eats paste. You are annoying sometimes. I've told you this repeatedly. I find you annoying how you can't accept that I like Star Trek more than Star Wars. I find it annoying that you get freakishly competitive playing video games. Chuck finds that annoying too, you know. Lack of noogies does not define friendship. Morgan, if you need me to loan you a game or movie, or help you move, or take a bullet for you, I will. I'm there for you if you need me. So are we friends?" Morgan took a moment then nodded. Jill then said, "Come on, the government needs our help." 


	12. Chapter 12

(Authors note: I've decided to place this in a universe where Agent X doesn't exist, but Vivian didn't turn evil.)

The Lady Annabeth, the private yacht of CEO Albert K. stanley had just set sail for their two day exposition party. As some of the festivities dies down for the first night of the cruise, Chuck approached Morgan who was bar. Morgan said, "Hey buddy. Any luck?"

Chuck sighed, "Not yet, but we still have a day to go. Do you have anything back there that doesn't have alcohol, Morgan? Despite my lack of success, I still need to keep a clear head."

Morgan replied, "We have a selection of teas, and orange juice to make screwdrivers with."

Chuck, "Tea Decaffeinated."

Morgan said, "Sleepy time coming right up." Morgan filled a cup full of warm water and gave it to Chuck with a teabag. He then said, "Chuck, since you're here I need to talk to you. You know Jill doesn't think highly of your relationship with Sarah. I heard her compare you to Ron and Hermione."

Chuck replied, "She has already called us that. I thought it was just because she had just been badly woken up by arguing between Sarah and I. No matter."

Morgan said, "NO MATTER? You are not afraid of Jill trying anything?"

Chuck started dipping his teabag in the water and said, "It's like I said when she returned, her being in my life would probably complicate things but I won't let that make me deny friendship to her. I'm not going to kick her out just because of her opinions. Unless she does something really horrible, I will care about her and enjoy her company for the rest of my life. You know before Beckman started bossing her around, she was staying away. This is what I want, Morgan. I want the best co-op video game partner I've ever had. I want another capable spy helping me through my increasingly chaotic life." Chuck shrugged as he took a sip of tea.

Morgan replied, "Sarah is okay with it, right?"

Chuck shrugged and said, "I think so. I asked her if she was okay with it when Jill first reappeared. She has asked me to help set Jill up. However, it's not like Jill needs the help. Jill is dating again. A few days ago Jill called me for a ride home after a bad date."

Morgan asked, "A bad date?"

Chuck nodded, "She was visiting her friend Kim at work and the receptionist at the morgue asked Jill out."

Morgan said, "The morgue?"

Chuck continued, "Kim's a certified coroner. Kim knew next to nothing about her receptionist, but he seemed cute so Jill agreed. Turns out that the reason Kim never got to know her receptionist is because he never wanted to be friendly to kim because he was an enormous racist and Kim is of middle-eastern descent. Jill found out that he was a racist based on what he called their waitress on their date."

Morgan asked, "Jill called you? Why didn't she call Kim for a ride?"

Chuck said, "Kim doesn't own a car. She lives near the morgue."

Morgan said, "Do you really think that you can be just friends with Jill?"

Chuck said, "I can be friends with an attractive woman right? I can show you right now. Vivian's here."

Morgan replied, "She is?"

Chuck nodded. He said, "She said that she was planning on investing in this company and agreed to let herself be guarded by Carina." Chuck took out his cell phone called Carina. A few moments later, Chuck was sharing his tea with Vivian.

Vivian started with, "So Charles, you seem a little tense tonight. Are you on a mission?"

Chuck replied, "Viv, you know I can't tell you about that. But that's not the problem. I'm having a personal problem right now."

Vivian smiled and said, "Want a new unbiased opinion?"

Chuck said, "Maybe, here's the problem. My ex has reentered my life. Now we were friends long before we became lovers, and I am happy to see her. Morgan is making me feel guilty for being pleased by her presence. I know she hurt me, but so has Sarah once in a while."

Vivian smirked, "Chuck, do you have any intention of betraying Sarah?"

Chuck said, "Of course not."

Vivian said, "Is Sarah alright with it?"

Chuck replied, "First thing I asked her. Sarah is fine."

Vivian asked, "Why are you so intent with this?"

Chuck shrugged and said, "A long time ago I went through a period where I thought my life had completely fallen out. I failed to appreciate that I had friends. They were a much bigger help than I gave them credit for. It's been a long road, but I've found happiness again. Jill has gone through a much darker period. She says she's fine, but I can see she needs the help of her friends if she is going to find happiness. I would feel much more guilty if I abandon her now."

Vivian smiled and said, "You're a good man, Chuck. I know you will make the right decision."

A man walked into the lounge and Chuck flashed on him. Chuck took Vivian's arm and led her to Morgan. He said, "Morgan. Buyer for bad guys at two-o'clock. You call Sarah and Carina and watch over Vivian, okay?"

A few days later, Chuck was in the Buy-more when he got a phone call from Casey. He said, "Casey how goes the mission?"

Casey inturrupted with, "God, Bartowski. I'm looking at a room full of corpses."

Chuck yelled, "WHAT?"

Casey replied, "There was a sudden rebel strike on the research facility where Roberts was working. The king of Qutain was visiting at the time. The king is dead. You're mom is fine, by the way. We were off duty at the time. The strike was very sudden. I've double checked the bodies here. Roberts and young prince Elias are missing."

Chuck broke out in a sweat and said, "Thank you for informing me. I'll see you soon. I'm coming to Qutain." 


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh God." Chuck covered his nose at the gore fest which was the research laboratory in Qutain.

Mary Bartowski turned and saw Chuck for the first time since he arrived. She said "Chuck," and ran and pulled Chuck into a major hug. She then said, "I'm so sorry. I just wasn't here at the time."

Chuck replied, "You have nothing to apologize for, Mom." He took a look around, and a few seconds later he started flashing repeatedly.

One of the guards said, "Is he alright?"

Chuck stopped for a moment and said, "Yeah, it's just this place. I need some fresh air."

Sarah was about to follow when she spotted Jills high-heels on the floor. As Sarah picked the shoes up, she said to herself. "Looks like someone didn't want to enter a gun battle wearing heels." A few seconds later she and the others caught up to Chuck outside and Sarah asked, "Chuck, what is it?"

Chuck put on a grim expression and replied, "Something is wrong. Some of the Qutain soldiers corpses and all of the rebel corpses are not simple guards and rebels. They are members of a special freelance mercenary group. I really doubt the rebels were behind this. These mercenaries are expensive. More then a simple rebel group can afford to hire."

Casey said, "Uh-oh. Tell no one this unless you're alone with American agents. I'm thinking this attack might have been staged."

Chuck replied, "Staged. Got it. Meanwhile, where's Jill? Sarah, aren't those Jills shoes?"

Sarah nodded and Casey suddenly yelled, "That reminds me of something!" It took a few seconds for Casey to lead the group to a dead guard near the border of the islands vast jungle, who was clearly missing his shoes. Casey said, "Let me have one of those shoes, Sarah." He took a moment to hold the shoes up to the guards feet, and said, "This guards shoes would also fit Roberts. Roberts probably took this guards shoes."

Carina said, "Look, there are footprints here that match the size. Very hurried of course. Fleeing into the jungle. More tracks following. Those are some really small feet."

Casey said, "Prince Elias. He's only seven. No way he's being forced. He's following Roberts willingly. Beckman should know about this."

After they returned to the base on Qutain, they contacted Beckman and filled her in the situation. Beckmen said, "Do you believe you can pick up their trail?"

Casey replied, "Probably."

Beckman said, "Very well. Get some supplies together. Roberts has classified knowledge that we don't want falling into the wrong hands, and finding Prince Elias alive would help our diplomatic situation with the island."

The next day, Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Morgan, Mary and Carina were working their way through the jungle. Casey looked down and yelled, "We're on the right path. I see some more of their tracks."

Sarah leaned against a nearby tree and Chuck saw a rather large snake hanging down off the tree. At once he flashed with knowledge of precision knife throwing and grabbed a machete and threw it at the snake impaling it on the tree. As soon as the excitement of the situation passed, Chuck asked, "Sarah, you seem a bit off your game right now."

Sarah replied, "I'm fine, Chuck. I didn't sleep much last night."

Carina jumped between Chuck and Sarah and said, "Hey guys. I haven't talked to my girl in awhile now. Why don't you guys go ahead? We'll catch up." After the rest of the team headed out, Carina said, "I think you've got a little wardrobe malfunction, girl."

Sarah asked, "What do you mean?"

Carina smirked and said, "Your pants are on fire."

Sarah groaned. She said, "You do intend to keep the animosity between myself and Roberts between us?"

Carina smirked, "I'll keep your secrets for awhile. You intend to lie to Chuck forever?"

Sarah replied, "No. Just until Roberts makes her move. Once she does, Chuck will let us send her to jail again or tell her to hit the road. Chuck might be a bit upset that I lied to him, but I'll still be superior in his eyes to her."

Carina said, "That is dependent on her move being dishonest. You know if she can make Chuck find out that you threatened her with a gun unprovoked, I wouldn't be so sure Chuck would understand. There are some things even Chuck won't put up with from you"

Sarah said, "It would be my word against hers. Miss Rhodes didn't see my face. It will drive her to desperately make a mistake. Let me ask you, has Chuck changed, or is he exactly the same, and some of the traits that I usually find endearing when they bounce off Roberts I now find just annoying?"

Carina said, "Give me an example."

Sarah stopped walking and said, "Take we being here for example. I don't appreciate following him here and having to search this jungle just for Roberts sake."

Carina replied, "You realize that he would do the same thing if it were Casey, right?"

Sarah yelled, "I know, and I would praise him for it!"

Carina said, "Chuck hasn't changed. She's just getting to you."

Sarah said on the brink of tears, "What do I do?"

Carina moved ahead and said, "If you really need me to tell you, then I can see where Roberts is coming from in criticizing your relationship."

As Sarah and Carina caught up with the others, as they passed a bend they could see that the others had their hands up. As they passed the bend they saw that it was because several men in camouflaged clothing were pointing assault rifles at them. Several more men ran behind Sarah and Carina pointing rifles at them too. Chuck said, "Fairly certain these are the actual rebels." 


	14. Chapter 14

After a few seconds of tension, a rebel lowered his rifle and walked up to Chuck. He was clearly the leader as a majority of the other rebels seemed to be looking to follow his lead. He said to Chuck, "Is everyone with you a trusted agent of the American government?" Chuck nodded and the leader yelled, "At ease, men." As a response the other rebel stopped aiming their rifles. The Leader continued, "It is extremly lucky that the US government has not taken sides in our war. Let's try to keep it that way, Okay? I am Malcolm Liddel. We have been expecting you after having been shown a picture of you stored in the memory of a Nintendo 3DS. You are Dr. Roberts supervisor, yes?"

Chuck asked, "What do you want for her freedom?"

Liddel replied, "Dr. Roberts is not a prisoner. We have offered to smuggle her to the US embassy but she has refused."

Mary said, "Why?"

Liddel stated, "First of all let me state we are not responsible for the attack that claimed the life of the king. Dr. Roberts recognized the attackers as mercenaries she has had dealings with in the past. I accuse General Mitan of Qutain Tactical Command of hiring those mercenaries. If the royal family dies out he has a chance to claim the throne. His war tactics have been particularly dirty. I would not be surprised in the least to learn that he has turned on his king. As a result I cannot in good conscience return Prince Elias to the Qutain government. It might possibly be a death sentence for him. I would never hurt a seven year old, even if he is a member of the royal family."

Morgan said, "Isn't Prince Elias allready dying?"

Liddel replied, "I believe that the timing of the attack was a result of a treatment developed by the research team for Elias's disease. Prince Elias's lesions are almost completly healed. The other symptoms are gone. Dr. Roberts claims she needs a blood test to confirm his health, which we are uneqipped for, but most of us believe he's going to be fine. As to why Dr. Roberts refuses to leave, she refuses to leave Prince Elias's side. Apparently the two have bonded during their time together. He calls her "Big Sister". Anyway can the American government help Prince Elias in any way?"

Mary replied, "Let us go back to the capital and discuss things with our superiors and analyze this situation."

Liddel said, "Very well. I will post someone at this spot to keep an eye out for your return. Anyway, if you want to go to our camp and speak to Dr. Roberts and check on Elias's security, I will lead you there, if you agree to be blindfolded and not carry any traceable equipment."

Casey said, "Can our people be armed?"

Liddel thought this through and said, "Very well, your people have a right to defend yourself, but I should warn you, you will be in a camp of armed men who are not afraid to use their arms."

Chuck said, "I'll go."

Sarah thought, "DARN IT." but said, "I'll go too."

Carina said, "Me too." Sarah was surprised but turned and could tell that Carina was hot for Liddel.

A few hours later Jill and young Prince Elias were looking at some jungle flowers together. Elias said, "We call this one the Everlily. You sure are interested in flowers, big sister."

Jill replied, "I'm a scientist in a field related to the field of botany. I'm always looking to expand my knowledge, kiddo."

Chuck and Sarah came up a nearby path and as they neared Jill took her gun out and pointed it at them. As soon as she saw it was them, she lowered the gun and said, "Sorry. But you have to admit it's understandable given the situation I'm in. Elias, these are my friends, This is Chuck, who is the son of Agent Bartowski, and his Fiancee, Agent Walker."

Elias nodded and said, "Pleased to meet you Sir and Maam."

Jill said, "Sarah, can you take Elias back to camp, so I can talk about, " she stopped to point at Elias behind Elias's back, and then continued, "certain events with Chuck alone."

Sarah saw an urgent expression on Chuck's face, and said, "Fine."

As soon as they saw Elias was out of the way, Chuck said, "That kid is incredibly cute. I can see why you have become attached to him."

Tears started falling from Jill's eyes as she said, "He is the definition of innocent. He has been incredibly strong despite the fact that he just witnessed his fathers death along with the death of several other people. Chuck, please tell me we can help him. He doesn't deserve any of this. He doesn't deserve the possibility that the best chance of surviving is staying in a rebel camp."

Chuck replied, "Jill, I can't promise you anything. You know how uncaring the brass can get, and the diplomatic relations between the US and Qutain are tricky at best. One way or another, you can't stay here. Beckman says you have too much classified info in your head."

Jill morosely replied, "Perfect. Let me stay one more night. Elias deserves to hear the rest of his bedtime story."

Chuck nodded and said, "I guess that is alright. Casey, Morgan and Mom are examining the situation back at the capital. We shall stay until they contact us again." Chuck and Jill caught up to Sarah and Elias and Chuck said, "By the way, Jill, how did you recognize those mercenaries?"

Jill simply said, "Operation Twilight Mist."

Chuck took a moment as he flashed passed and said, "Oh, I see. Are you the reason that operation failed?"

Jill nodded. Sarah then said, "What's Operation Twilight Mist?"

Chuck said, "It's not important."

Sarah said, "I'll decide whether or not it's important?"

Chuck replied, "Sarah, if I say it's unimportant, why would I be wrong about that? It's a failed Fulcrum operation that happened before we met, how could it be relevant?"

Jill and Elias fell behind as Chuck and Sarah continued arguing, Elias grabbed Jill's sleave. "Big sister, you said that that woman is Mr. Bartowski's fiancee right?"

Jill sighed, "That is correct, kiddo."

Elias said, "That means they are getting married right? Why?"

Jill thought for a moment and then replied, "Elias, you know I try very hard to always have the answer, right? For the first time I must say to you that I do not have the slightest idea."


	15. Chapter 15

An hour after the group settled at the rebel camp Chuck left to scout. He returned to find the others listening as Liddel was finishing up discussing the rebellion and how strong the Qutain military is. He snuck up and showed Sarah a handful of Everlillies he had picked for her. He whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry." He then continued in his normal voice. "I really am. I was just tired from all the walking we had to do today, and didn't want to talk about something I'm sure didn't matter."

Sarah sighed, "Okay Chuck. If you say it probably isn't relevant, I believe you."

Chuck replied, "While looking around, I found a nice little grotto underneath a waterfall. Very romantic. Good place to break into our rations. What do you say?"

Sarah nodded. Jill then finished eating the food the rebels gave her, then called, "Elias!" Elias ran up and Jill then said, "Elias, would you like to continue the story?"

Elias yelled excitedly, "Of course! I can't wait to hear what happens to Guybrush when he enters the great monkey head!"

As he ran back to their tent, Chuck took Jills arm and asked, "That's the bedtime story you're telling him?"

Jill shrugged, then replied, "What? I needed a bedtime story. He heard most of the usual ones. I needed something age appropriate. I admit I spiced it up for a childs mind." Chuck smiled at this as he led Sarah on.

As Chuck and Sarah settled into their little picnic. They sat for a bit and Chuck started with, "You know what I'm not tired anymore. Operation Twilight Mist. Fulcrum, pretending to be legitimate government operatives hires mercenaries to bust up a safehouse full of Fulcrum's enemies. The CIA is tipped off, I'm guessing by Jill or Dad, and they lay a trap. The mercenaries are let off light since the government knew they were tricked. They have to do several pro bono jobs for the agency, but then are let go."

Sarah smirked and said, "Was that so hard?"

Chuck replied, "Well, I'm not too tired to speak anymore. I guess I've been distracted. I like to think we're always doing the right thing. The right thing is to help Elias. No base is worth condemning an innocent."

Sarah then said, "I agree. You seem glad that Jill is alright."

Chuck said, "Of course."

Sarah continued, "I am surprised that she would get along so well with a child like that."

Chuck said, "Why not? She worked part-time at a day care center for awhile. She always got along with children. I also agree with her that Elias is a great little kid. Remember there's alot about Jill you don't know. You are getting along with her, right?"

Sarah said, "Oh yeah! She's great. It's just a little difficult for my not to think of her as a spy."

Chucks eyes perked at this and said, "Why not? She seems the same to me?"

Sarah then said, "When we found out she was a spy, I started looking at her in a different light. I saw that almost everything she ever did seemed incredibly calculated. I can still see that in her."

Chuck said, "This is not new information for me. When I asked her for stories about the day care center for instance, she told me how she "collected data for all the individual children", and how she started "anticipating their reactions to all sorts of stimulus, in order to gain the optimum result." I couldn't believe how'd she look at babysitting so analytically."

Sarah then said, "You liked that?"

Chuck replied, "It doesn't make her bad, it makes her quirky."

As Chuck stopped to unwrap his ration, Sarah thought, "Chuck, I wish you could understand that also makes her incredibly dangerous."

Chuck meanwhile thought, "Time to change the subject." He said, "So Sarah. For our honeymoon, are you interested in a South Pacific Island like this one?"

After night fell, Sarah saw Carina leaving Liddels tent and said with a sneer, "I take it your mission was accomplished?"

Carina replied, "Oh don't give me that look. You've had your own fill of one night stands as I recall."

Sarah yelled, "I was young!"

Carina said, "I don't do this because I still consider myself young. I do this because I can't guarantee that I'll come back from whatever my next mission is. It is probably best if no-one grows attached to me."

Sarah said, "Doesn't that make you really lonely?"

Carina replied, "I'm just looking at it logically. Besides I have friends. It's all I really need, and how much I love my job makes up for any loneliness I feel. Maybe someday I'll find a man who makes me want a new life with like Chuck and Bryce did to you. But I'm good for now."

Sarah said, "Yeah, I hear ya."

Carina replied, "Of course you do. Don't you ever miss it? The Cats against the world?"

Sarah nodded and said, "A little. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight, Babe."

As Sarah left, Carina said to herself, "I'm glad you miss that life sweetie, because I can see Roberts plan working, and when Chuck dumps you and Zondra and I pick up the pieces, I think you will enjoy the life again."

Meanwhile back in the Qurain royal palace, Casey approached the Queen Mabel who was surrounded by her bodyguards. Casey said, "Excuse me, your Majesty, my team will be leaving the country soon. My condolences for your loss."

Queen Mabel replied, "Thank you for your cooperation Agent Casey."

Casey faked a sneeze, and then said, "You got a kleenex?"

The queen removed a cloth handkerchief from her pocket, and Casey blowed his nose secretly hiding a note in the handkerchief. He returned the cloth handkerchief and said, "Thank you. Goodbye, Your Majesty. It was an honor to meet you."

A few moments after Casey left. The Queen Mabel excused herself, and headed to a nearby restroom. Her bodyguards didn't follow her in. She closed and locked the door, bent down and retrieved a communication device from behind the toilet. She turned it on, and said into it, "Interesting plan you came up with."

Mary Bartowski replied over the communicator, "I had to make sure you could talk to me without someone untrustworthy listening in. Your majesty, the American government has had contact with the rebels. We have good reason to believe that your husband was killed by mercenaries."

Queen Mabel interrupted with, "Mercenaries hired by General Mitan? You were right to contact me in private. Every public thing I do, he coerces me into doing. I do not know who in the Qutain government I can trust."

Mary said, "We normally wouldn't do something like this but besides what happened, General Mitan has been mean to us. Blaming the US for death of your husband. He is using it to justify increasing the funding demanded for the continued use of your land for our base. The rebels say they have Elias alive. For the sake of future diplomatic bargaining if he continues to increase his demands, we can covertly extract him from the rebels and bring him to the US for political asylum if you give us consent. If you don't it would be legally kidnapp.."

Mabel yelled, "Yes, do it! Can you extract me as well?"

Mary replied, "I'm afraid not. I'm sorry. I know as much as anyone can that it's hard to be separated from your child. We have made sure that your government doesn't have personal information on my team. Our team will take care of him."

Mabel the said, "Before you go, can you tell the rebels if they could get in contact with me. I have much intel that could help their revolution."

Mary replied, "You want to help the rebels?"

Mabel stated, "If ending Mitan's reign over my country means the end of the monarchy, then so be it."

Mary said, "Very well. I will relay your message. Flush this communicator, will you?" The communication ended. Mabel tossed the communicator in the toilet, then flushed it. She then left the restroom and rejoined her guards."


	16. Chapter 16

Back in castle a few days later, General Beckman says as Jill filled out a form, "Congratulations, Dr. Roberts. With this ruling you are now a handler and foster mother."

Elias said, "Mother! I already have a mother! Dr. Jill is big sister!"

Jill said, "It's just a term, kiddo. Call me what you want to call me."

General Beckman then said, "Will this slow the development of Thermatin?"

Jill replied, "My testing with Agent Miller is almost over. I have produced some great results. Elias is a good boy, I can work with him around."

Beckman looked over some papers. "I have looked over the testing results. They do look promising."

Jill then said, "General, am I showing my promise as a scientist?"

Beckman replied, "Yes I admit, the decision to make you a spy does seem presumptuous in retrospect. I apologize, Dr Roberts. I'll look around for departments who could use you to do research for them. I'll be in contact." and ended the transmission.

Jill's cel-phone then rang. Jill saw the caller ID say "Ellie Bartowski" and answered, "Ellie! Do we have the blood test results yet?"

Ellie replied, "Congratulations Jill. You've cured a lethal disease."

Jill yelled, "YES! Well I shouldn't take credit, I only played a small role in the development, but still. Elias you're going to be fine!"

Elias hugged Jill's leg and said, "I knew it. Still thanks, big Sister!"

Jill said, "Thanks for the news Ellie. I've got to go. Busy making the transition into foster motherhood."

Ellie replied, "I perfectly understand."

Jill then turned to Chuck and Sarah. She said, "Chuck since we're at the Buy-more, Elias could use his own 3DS and some age-appropriate games. Can we use your employee discount?"

Chuck said, "My pleasure. I'll even make recommendations."

After Chuck led Jill, Sarah and Elias up into the Buy-more, Jill said, "Chuck you make your recommendations to Elias. I'm going to go get some kid-friendly movies." Chuck nodded and as after she went off she sighed as she looked at Chuck and Sarah together. She looked down and as she scanned the Childrens DVD stacks she felt a presence. She saw Lester standing over her. She then said, "Can I help you sir?"

Lester said quickly, "What was that?" Jill only stared for a moment to take them in. Lester quickly continued, "That depressed sigh you gave as you looked at Charles and his lady-love? You look familiar, have we met before?"

Jill replied, "Once. Dr. Jill Roberts. Chucks college girlfriend. That long sigh was, for lack of a better term, nostalgic regret."

Lester said, "The same college girlfriend who ripped his heart out and spat on it?"

Jill replied, "That's an unfortunate way of putting it. To be fair, I did not sleep with the guy who got him kicked out of school. That was a lie I had a very good reason to tell. You don't need to know the reason and probably won't believe it anyway."

Lester asked, "Have you had some type of reunion?"

Jill turned back to the stacks and said, "Work brought me to Burbank. I thought he should know I was here. He instantly wanted to be friends again. When we last saw each other, he learned the reason I lied and forgave me. Let me ask you, wouldn't you be more surprised if he didn't forgive me? Let's see. Narnia, Narnia, where are the Narnia movies?"

Lester said, "Over here. Let me make it quite clear, Doc. Put your nostalgic regret aside and find someone else. Any attempt to break them up is a hopeless cause."

Jill grabbed the Narnia movies as well as some of the works of Hayao Miyasaki and grabbed Lester by the arm. She said, "Let's talk in private, Giggles."

As Jill pulled Lester into the media center, he said, "My name is Lester by the way. Interesting selection you got there?"

Jill pulled out her PDA and said, "Lester, Why? Why do you think Chuck and Walker are such a solid couple? If I'm going to lose him for good, I need to know that he is with someone as good for him as I am."

Lester stood back, "Of course he is! It's Chuck and Sarah. Everybody knows they are the great together!"

Jill said, "Not everyone, and that doesn't mean anything! I keep hearing phrases like "Good chemistry" and other stuff that doesn't mean anything specific! Observe!" Jill pointed out of the center at Chuck and Sarah. "I can read lips, but I don't need it as I can tell Chuck is giving a rather passionate speech about the game "A Boy and his Blob" to my foster son. A passion stimulated that he was a fan of the original game for the NES. Observe Sarah now."

Lester took a good look and said, "Oh my gosh! Sarah looks annoyed!"

Jill nodded and continued, "I see the same expression whenever Chuck and I talk about video games. Apparently her geekiness annoyance factor hasn't just raised when he's being geeky to me. It has now bled to when he is being geeky to my foster son. Let me tell you Sarah really doesn't like that Chuck wants to be friends with me again and I think her being annoyed at that is a symptom of that. So there you go, I've caused a rift in their relationship and I've done it by doing absolutely nothing! So give me specific reasons why I should do anything, please!"

Lester said, "Why should I help you? You hurt Chuck!"

Jill replied, "So has Sarah a few times! Chuck forgave me, if you're his friend you should forgive me too because he would want you to."

Lester sighed, "Fine. I forgive you"

Jill then said, "Good boy. Look, I'm having trouble finding stuff Chuck and Walker have in common beyond both being generally good people. Have any suggestions?" Lester groaned and after a few moments Jill said, "That isn't supposed to be a stumper."

Lester said, "Ohh! Chuck parents left him, and I once heard Sarah say she never really knew her mother."

Jill replied with a bright perk, "That's RIGHT! Abandonment issues! In Chuck you probably have me to thank for some of that too. Not really something to bond over, but it's a start. Wait a sec, Lester do you want to make some money?"

Lester raised an eyebrow and said, "In what way?"

Jill then said, "I have a theory, but I need confirmation, I don't want Chuck to know I'm digging like this but I need to know something specific and I'm not sure how else to get it. I need you to find out whether or not Chuck knows what Walker's mother's name is."

Lester said, "What? I didn't take you for stupid doc. Of course Chuck knows that."

Jill shrugged and replied, "You might be surprised. A thousand dollars if you are successful."

Lester said, "Okay, but You have money to spill?"

Jill sat down and started writing notes into her PDA. "My last employer was very generous with me. I'm a multi-millionaire."

Lester looked down at her PDA and saw one of the headings of her notes said "Chuck + Walker = Ron + Hermione" He said, "You consider Chuck and Sarah to be Ron and Hermione? I thought you didn't like them as a couple."

Jill looked weirdly at Lester. "You consider that to be a compliment?"

Lester cried, "What books and movies have you been watching? I find it lovely that Ron and Hermione talk like an old married couple!"

Jill replied, "Yeah like a married couple that should get divorced."

A week later Jill was sitting in her apartment with Elias. Jill said to him as he was doing long subtraction, "Yeah, remember lower the left number by one and..." Jill was then stopped by her doorbell. She turned on the intercom and said, "Who is it?"

Lester replied, his voice extremely emotionless and still, "You were right. Chuck has no idea what Sarah's mother's name is. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

Jill said, "I told you that you could be surprised. Come on up. I'll give you your money."

A few moments later as Jill handed Lester a check, he asked, "How did you figure it out?"

Jill replied in a British accent as an impersonation of Doctor Who, "Oh did I forget to mention? I'm brilliant."


	17. Chapter 17

It was the late afternoon and the sun was just beginning its descent as Jill sat on a park bench watching Elias play in a playground. Her enjoyment of seeing her foster son happy was interrupted as a baby carriage stopped next to the park bench. Jill said, "Thanks for coming."

Ellie replied as she sat next to Jill, "If I didn't answer your questions, I get the feeling you would get them out of me anyway. So what is this new information?"

Jill said, "One of my chores in foster motherhood, is enrolling Elias in kids programs. I got him involved in this kids workshop at the library. While browsing at the library I happened upon a book on human relationships. The author had great credentials. I noticed a chapter titled, "Why people choose the wrong partners." Lets look at the bullet points. Loneliness, Check for Chuck, right?"

Ellie sighed the replied, "Check."

Jill continued, "Insecurity."

Eliie said, "Check."

Jill finished with "The last thing is what I need to ask you about. Family pressure. Ellie has people been heavily pressuring Chuck to advance his relationship with Walker?"

Ellie said, "So what if we have? People can be lonely, insecure, under family pressure and still find the right partners, right?"

Jill said, "I'll take that as a yes, and I never said Chuck couldn't. Hoewver, those are the factors that cause people to ignore the red flags surrounding their potential partner. Kinda like how peer pressure could get someone to ignore the surgeon generals warning and start smoking. Chuck's capable of making bad calls in his romantic life like that. He once untied a bound enemy agent because she convinced him that they would have a happy romantic relationship afterwards."

Ellie then said, "Did you just use "Trusting yourself was a bad idea" as part of an argument for saying you're better for Chuck than Sarah."

Jill replied, "It shows that he is capable of ignoring red flags, and YES I DID!" with a slight laugh.

Ellie continued, "I didn't see any red flags with Sarah."

Jill quickly said, "I am sure there were no red flags surrounding Sarah Walker, frozen yogurt vendor. However, let me tell you, I'm sure there are red flags surrounding Samantha Breslin, AKA Jennifer Burton, AKA Annabelle Taylor, AKA Tamara Willis, AKA Sarah Walker. Heck the four aliases are themselves a red flag. What Alex told us about Walker volunteering for a dangerous mission behind Chuck's back? RED FLAG! Come on, Ellie. Are you telling me you've never had any concern about Chuck in love with someone who actually has a license to kill?"

Eliie replied, "I don't know. I guess I've known Sarah for so long. Trusting her despite that just came naturally to me."

Jill said, "Well, you have to admit it's tainted trust. It was born from your belief in a person who didn't actually exist."

Ellie nodded then asked, "Let me ask you, is really listening to you make me a bad maid of honor?"

Jill replied, "Maybe, but being maid of honor is only secondary to you. Ellie, you are primarily Chuck's sister, and Alex and I have tossed some doubt onto whether this wedding is the right move. You are biologically obligated to try to understand that doubt."

Ellie paused a bit and said, "I can't believe you think you might have to save Chuck from Sarah."

Jill said, "That's right. Anything wrong with that?"

Eliie replied, "If someone told me two months ago that Jill was planning to save Chuck from Sarah I would say there was everything wrong with that!"

Jill then asked, "It's easy to hate me when you never see me, I think. What about now?"

Ellie said, "I don't know, but I think you have a right to do so."

Jill said, "I think you've sensed why. You get that your dad was not just supervising me as a double-agent. He was grooming me as a potential daughter-in-law. He was training me to be a Bartowski. I'm still Jill, which is why I make sure that there is a carefully calculated strategy behind my plan. So tell me, if any Bartowski saw someone they cared about entering a marriage that they have good reasons to doubt, would you expect them to do nothing?"

Ellie said, "I'm a Bartowski, and I'm not."

Jill said, "You are talking to me about this truthfully, despite the threat I represent to the relationship. Have you ever seen the play, "The Dollhouse?" Ellie shook her head and Jill continued, "I saw it awhile ago. If anybody else put on a production, I would bring Elias to expose him to high culture in a heartbeat. The play tells the story of a married couple with kids who, throughout the first two acts, are utterly convinced that they are the best couple in the world. The plot is the woman is being blackmailed about a secret from her past. The secret doesn't make her a bad person. When the husband finds out about the blackmail, he shuts her out completely, turning down apology, comfort, or counsel. Because of a plot device which is irrelevant to this conversation, the blackmailer rescinds his threat. The husband immediately tries to act like it never happened so they can go back to the way things were. She doesn't buy it. They have what she calls "The first serious conversation about our relationship we ever had." She feels totally alienated, and immediately walks out on both husband and kids. He asks her how long she'll be gone. She replies, "When us being together will be a marriage."

Ellie said, "So you think that's realistic? You think Chuck and Sarah won't really have a marriage?"

Jill said, "I don't know. All I know is that a standard principal of science says that anything can be destroyed with precise minor stimulus if its base structure is faulty. Ellie, I think I might know what the precise stimulus needed is."

Meanwhile in the headquarters of Qutain Tactical Command General Mitan received a visitor in the form of Mercenary leader Adrian Halloway. Mitan started with "You were wrong when you said he couldn't survive the jungle. I recently captured a bunch of rebels. They have revealed to me that Elias was covertly smuggled to the US. The US is denying it of course, but I can tell they are hiding him."

Halloway replied, "Well we only sent a few of our men to the research center. Now we have a reputation to uphold. I'll devote my entire company to taking him down. I think I might know who to look for. It has to do with what happened to a great deal of my men down at the research center."

Mitan asked, "What happened?"

Halloway said, "They were blown away by a sandstorm." After he saw Mitan stare in wonder in response to Halloway's phrase he said, "A few years ago we accepted a job by an influential US agent to take out a terrorist cell. He was accompanied by a few other agents. One was a rather attractive female agent he referred to only as "Sandstorm." It was a trap. We were ambushed by the CIA. Turns out our employer weren't legitimate. Sandstorm was one of the scientists watching over Elias. When the attack happened, after killing a number of my men, Sandstorm and Elias fled into the jungle." Halloway took out a picture of Jill and showed it to Mitan.

Mitan replied, "The US government was rather tight lipped on some of its agents it sent. Now I know why. I'll get you access to all the information we have. Find me this "Sandstorm."


	18. Chapter 18

A week later at a group get together, after everyones lunch plates were clean, Chuck picked up Elias and said, "Okay kiddo. Are you ready to try some American sports?"

Elias replied, "You bet, Mr. B."

Ellie said, "Let me put Clara in her carriage. She could use some fresh air."

As Ellie headed back, Jill said to Elias, "Elias why don't you head out first with Dr. Devon and Mr. Casey. I need a moment to talk to the others first."

Elias said, "You're talking about me. Aren't you?"

Jill replied, "You're a smart boy. Do you trust me?"

Elias said, "Of course, big sister."

Jill then said, "That is something we grown-ups do. You'll understand when you're older kiddo. One of the facets of trust is that you don't always understand why we do certain things."

Elias nodded and Devon then said "Come on Elias." As they left Devon continued, "You are going to enjoy kickball. I'm sure of that."

After they had gone, Jill turned to Chuck then asked, "Chuck are you going to the science-fiction convention in LA next week?"

Chuck replied, "I was thinking about it. I'll probably be there if a mission doesn't come up in the meantime."

Jill then said, "They are holding a special cosplay dance contest. You know how much I love competing in those things."

Chuck nodded and said, "I'll be there."

Jill replied, "Actually I don't want you there."

Chuck said, "What? Why not?"

Jill then said, "Well let's just say what I got prepared is particularly sexy. I don't want Elias to think of me as sexy. I'm his mother figure, you know? During the contest, could you take Elias out to lunch? I find I don't like leaving him in the care of anyone who can't defend him from his enemies."

Chuck said, "I'll try to make it. Who are you going as by the way?"

Jill replied, "Kitana from Mortal Kombat. Thanks for helping. Tell you what I'll share with you the prize if I win. An invitation with a private luncheon with the conventions guests, including the one and only BRUCE BOXLEITNER!"

Chuck yelled, "AWESOME! Oh I so hope you win. Well lets go head to the others. Sarah, Carina are you coming?"

Carina said, "Give us a few moments huh? I want to spend some time with my girl."

Chuck nodded and as Chuck and Jill headed out, Jill's phone buzzes. She pulled it out just outside the door. She said, "Chuck I just got a text from Kim. She says that the police are holding her up with another priority autopsy. She will take awhile to join us. Give me a moment to write up a response."

Chuck said, "Sure Jill." then headed out.

As Jill was writing up her response just outside the door. She heard Carina say to Sarah. "Who the heck is Bruce Boxleitner anyway?"

Jill whispered, "Oh god, Walker, Please know this. Please know this."

Sarah replied to Carina, "Dunno. Somebody big in the world of science fiction I guess."

Jill whispered angrily, "Your fiance has a poster of him on your bedroom wall, you freaking harpy! That's it." Jill pulled out her PDA and pulled up a file containing a picture of a thermometer. The thermometer didn't contain degrees though. The sides contain listings of fictional couples. At the top were Nick and Norah. At the bottom was John Cusack's character and Catherine Zeta-Jones's character in either Hi Fidelity or America's Sweethearts. Near the top were a picture of Jill's parents next to Troi and Riker. Slightly below that were the Woodcombs next to Monica and Chandler. A few steps below that were Chuck and Jill next to Rodney Mckay and Jennifer Keller. A few steps below that was a picture of Jill and Will Fox's high school yearbook photo next to Mulder and Scully. A few steps below that were Morgan and Alex next to Guybrush and Elaine. Quite a bit below that were Chuck and Sarah next to Ron and Hermione. Directly below that were Stephen and Mary Bartowski next to Batman and Catwoman. Jill selected Chuck and Sarah's picture and moved it below Stephen and Mary so it lay next to Kevin Arnold and Winnie Cooper.

Meanwhile in a mercenaries room, one of their agents came to Halloway carrying a laptop and said, "I found something sir. He showed an security camera image of Jill sitting in the lounge of her Qutain hotel. He said, "Sandstorm might not have realized there were security cameras here, and even if she did, at this point in time she wasn't as concerned by the situation on the island as she is now." He fast forwarded a bit and Halloway saw Jill answer her celphone. He zoomed in and enhanced the image and they could clearly make out the number on the caller ID. The agent said, "Most phone numbers we see in relation to Sandstorm are protected and unlisted. This one is not."

Halloway asked, "Who does it belong to?"

The agent replied, "Dr. Kimberly Rhodes. A Burbank coroner."

Halloway said, "Organize a team to head to Burbank. If they find Sandstorm do not engage her until reinforcements arrive."

A week later Jill sat on the side of the stage of the sci-fi convention wearing her Kitana costume and watching a bunch of other contestants. She felt pretty confident. She could tell none of the other costumes were as ornate as hers and a number of the other contestants dancing received laughs instead of applause. Near the end the announcer said, "Our next contestant is Annabelle Taylor, as CATWOMAN!"

Jill said to herself, "Wait a sec.. Annabelle Taylor. Isn't that an alias of.." and stopped as the Catwoman on stage turned during her dance and winked at Jill.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as Sarah finished her dance she sat down next to Jill. Jill said full of disdain, "Nice costume. I didn't think you went in for this kind of thing, Annabelle."

Sarah replied, "Oh, Chuck seemed so excited over the prospect of meeting Bruce Boxleitner. I decided to increase his chances of that happening."

Jill asked, "So why are you using one of your other names?"

Sarah said, "There are some other Buy-more employees in the audience here. I know how they will look at me if they thought I did this regularly."

Jill replied, "I understand. So are you going to tell me the real reason you are here?"

Sarah smirked and said, "I am so aggravated by your presence here. I figured it would throw my anger at you into sharp relief if I beat you at this costume contest. I know how much you pride yourself on how well you do in these contests."

Jill said, "Sneaky. You are right. It would make me feel lousy. By the way, you should know that in my analysis, you and Chuck are currently dead last. You still have a chance to make things right you know. I've been here two months and you've got nothing on me. Have you realized that you are not getting rid of me like that?"

Sarah said, "I'll find a way."

The final contestant finished his last dance, and the announcer took the results from the judges. The announcer said, "This is unprecedented. We have a TIE! Jill Roberts and Annabelle Taylor! Jill and Sarah walked down. The announcer asked, "Well ladies. Can you come up with a tie breaker idea?"

Jill thought for a moment. She took the microphone and said, "I've got an idea. Annabelle and I kinda know each other. Besides being cosplayers, we both are martial artists. How about we give a small martial arts match as a tie-breaker? It be just like a scene from Mortal Kombat vs. DC!"

Sarah cried, "Fine by me. Sarah and Jill took a few steps away from each other, then turned to face each other. They both took up fighting stances. As they engaged each other, they both let out several attacks some of them blocked but none of them really connecting. Sarah said, "You've improved. I'm actually breaking a sweat this time."

Jill replied as more attacks between the two happened. "Thank Casey for that. He's been teaching me. I've already got a proficiency in two new styles."

Sarah lunged and the two ladies started grappling. Sarah said, "How did you convince him to do that?"

Jill replied, "I need to convince him? All I did was ask."

Jill suddenly made one quick lifting move throwing Sarah upwards, but Sarah reversed it so she landed on her feet. Sarah said, "Even so I doubt you'll be able to win this."

Jill asked between two concentrated arm swinging attacks, "One thing you should know is that I don't give up easily. Fitting that you are wearing that costume right now."

Sarah asked, "Oh yeah? Why's that?" while giving a succession of punches that Jill blocked repeatedly.

Jill grabbed Sarahs arms and said, "You are dressed as a Cat, and I see an animal fierceness in you. I see a being who is quite capable of putting cares that cause reluctance in humans aside for the sake of the mission."

Sarah said, "Really. Funny that you should say that. I've read about your red test you know. You did better on it then I did on mine."

Jill said, "I made a logical choice."

Sarah yelled, "Logical! THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL IT?" and Sarah finally connected with a heave knee to the chest. She flipped Jill over and started kicking Jill repeatedly."

The Judge grabbed Sarah and said "That's enough!" Sarah looked around and noticed that the silence in the crowd was amazing.

Jill got her bearings. She got up, walked up to Sarah and whispered through labored breaths, "The biggest irony here is that Chuck got over me because he thought I was planning to kill you, and since I arrived I've seen so much that suggests that if I did, I would secretly be doing him the biggest favor in the world. You're a good spy, but I think you are replaceable."

As Jill walked offstage, Sarah looked at her then walked to the stage microphone. She took it and said, "I forfeit." That caused Jill to turn and simply see Sarah walk off silently. Jill said to herself, "So, that's what it will take to get her to do something nice for me. Receive physical abuse." Jill held her hurt stomach as she walked up to collect her prize.

A few days later, a man walked into the reception area of Burbank morgue. He walked up to the receptionist and asked, "Can I speak to Dr. Kimberly Rhodes?"

The receptionist replied, "She's at lunch. Should be back in a few."

The man took a newspaper he was carrying and sat down in a nearby chair. A few seconds later Kim and Jill walked in. The man quickly buried his head in his newspaper. Kim turned to Jill and said, "Okay lunch Friday?"

Jill nodded and said, "Can't wait."

They hugged and Kim said, "The dead of Burbank await my attention."

As both women left the man put down his newspaper and approached the receptionist. "Hey man, who is that hot brunette that just left?"

The receptionist said, "Uh, Dr. Jill Roberts. Agrees to a date easily enough, but on the date when our waitress screwed up our order Roberts went ballistic when I gave the waitress an insult that wasn't PC enough for her."

The man replied, "I think I'm rather PC. Where does she live?"

The receptionist replied, "Penthouse of the apartment building on Washington and Oak."

The man continued, "I hope to get a woman who isn't really tied to anything. Does she have kids?"

The receptionist said, "Well, sometimes when she's here she's with some foreign kid she's taking care of for some reason."

The man said, "Good to know."

The man turned and left and the receptionist said, "Wait a sec. Didn't you want to talk to Dr. Rhodes?"

The man replied, "Not anymore." 


	20. Chapter 20

Halloway and several of his mercenaries were looking at Jill's apartment building through a nearby apartment window. One of the mercenaries said "Okay sir. The building is the emptiest I've seen it in several days."

Halloway said to his man in the binoculars, "Is Elias there?"

The man said, "Yup. They seem to be having a video game party. Elias, Sandstorm, Two geeks and a hot blonde who came with the geeks."

Halloway took the binoculars, looked at the scene and said, "Don't misread the situation. From what I'm looking at Sandstorm looks as much like a geek as the guys you just called geeks. I don't think the blonde will be much of a threat."

One of the mercenaries asked, "Why?"

Halloway replied, "The blonde does not want to be there and has dealt with her sorrows as shown by the beer cans next to her. See, shes a little tipsy."

A man called through a com system. "Sir, I've started my analysis of the buildings security system. There are some systems I've never seen before. Wait a sec...Uh-oh." At that moment Halloway was blinded by a flashing red light coming from the apartment and he saw titanium slabs cover the windows. The tech said, "Sir, I think I might have tripped an alarm."

Halloway yelled, "Ya think? All units move in now! If Elias is relocated we will probably never find him again! We outnumber them right now. Power through that security system."

Inside General Beckman said over the com system, "What do you mean, your apartment is being invaded?"

Jill replied while looking at her computer, "Someone tried to hack this buildings security system. They set off alarms. I'm checking my security systems. I'm counting at least fifty heavily armed men moving into my building. General do I have permission to fight back with deadly force?"

Beckman said, "You have authorization. I will contact Casey and get reinforcements for you. Activate plan Q3." She then deactivated the com."

Morgan said, "Plan Q3?"

Jill said as she moved over to a wall, "Remember the recent renovations on this building?" She pushed in a hidden panel on the wall. A wall slided back to reveal a secret passage. Jill opened a cabinet and handed Morgan a tranq gun and said, "Morgan, go down this staircase with Elias. On every floor you should see a peephole and a secret door into all the other apartments. Get as many people out as you can. This passage leads to a secret passage to a building down the way. If you think things are clear, get out. If not, the passage also leads to my panic room."

Morgan said, "What will you do?"

Jill replied, "Hold them off for as long as possible."

Sarah walked up to Chuck and said, "We only have to hold on until reinforcements arrive."

As Sarah stood next to Chuck, Chuck smelled her breath. Chuck said, "Sarah how much beer have you had?"

After Sarah took a long pause, Jill said, "Walker, go with Morgan. I don't trust you with a gun right now. Chuck, will you be my back up?"

Chuck smiled and said, "Of course."

Morgan said, "Come on, Sarah."

Sarah hesitated for a moment and said, "Fine."

As soon as the secret passage closed, Jill went over to a panel next to a closet and inputed a code into a keypad. The clothes in the closet shifted to reveal a selection of weapons including a sight that surprised Chuck. He laughed as he said, "You keep a Bat'leth in here?"

Jill replied as she removed two kevlar suits from the rack. "Door prize at a convention." She handed Chuck a kevlar suit. "I don't want Elias to get ahold of it." Chuck laughed as he fitted himself with a pair of holstered tranq guns and a pair of knives.

Chuck asked, "Are you good with those guns?"

Jill said, "Better than Annie Oakley, babe."

Chuck asked, "I don't get it. You say you're only a second rate spy. Despite you claim to be a surgeon with small arms, and I've seen you pick up new fighting techniques easily."

Jill replied, "It all has to do with motivation Chuck. I need a good reason to do things beyond just because some general tells me to. Right now people I care about are in danger. That's enough to make me take on an army." Chuck nodded and Jill suddenly quickly said, "Chuck, in case one of us are about to die," Jill grabbed Chucks head and pulled him in to a long kiss.

It lasted only a moment when Chuck pulled away and said, "Jill! What was that?"

Jill said, "Chuck all our missions so far have us doing some semi-dangerous work, but now its just us and my security systems against fifty armed killers. If one of us doesn't make it, I want one of the last memories of us together to be... well that. I didn't ask permission so you can be completly blameless if people find out about it later. Forgive me?"

Chuck looked at Jill for a moment and said, "Like my dad, I guess I can't stay mad at you." He handed pulled two gas masks out and gave one to Jill.

Jill said as she put her gask mask on, "Really, instant forgiveness, just like that? What I just did was incredibly inappropriate."

chuck replied through as he finished putting his gask mask, "Just don't tell Sarah. She is trying really hard to be friends with you."

Jill said as they took cover behind Jill's kitchen sink island, "Wow that was exactly the wrong thing to say."

Chuck said, "What? Why?"

Jill said, "Let's just say for now that I have recently concluded a scientific analysis and have deemed the central test subjects cohesive abilities a failure." Just then two explosions created entrances to the room and Jill opened fire taking down two mercenaries. Chuck flashed gymnastic abilities and lept over the kitchen island over the heads of some other mercenaries taking them out with several spinning kicks. Jill yelled, "I'll tell you what that means later."


	21. Chapter 21

A half hour later Casey yelled from the alley, "All right men! Forward!"

The agents led by Casey stormed into Jill's apartment building. His team took out the mercenaries at the front gate with perfect precision. He led his men upstairs taking down several extra men on the stairway when he entered the second floor hall he saw Chuck finish off two agents with his skills. Casey yelled out to his men. "Fan out, find out whose left in the building. Hey Bartowski!"

Chuck said, "Casey, thank god." Chuck gave one more kick to the mercenary on the floor and pulled out his cell phone. As the call went though, Chuck said, "Sarah are you there? Is everyone alright?"

Sarah replied, "Everyone is fine, Chuck is the building secure?"

Chuck said, "Thank god. Yeah, Casey and reinforcements made it. It shouldn't take too long to secure the building. I need to find Jill. I'll see you in a bit."

As they headed upstairs, Chuck heard Halloway yell, "AH get off me." Chuck and Casey found Jill pinning down Halloway with the Bat'leth.

Jill said, "Ah, Agent Casey, Chuck, may I introduce you the leader of the Twilight Mist Mercenaries. So tell me whether or not Mitan sent you or I will spread around the prison you are sent to that you were taken down by a girl wielding a weapon won at a Star Trek convention. Do you know how dorky that sounds when you say it out loud? It will definitely make you the other prisoners girlfriend quicker."

Halloway yelled, "OH FINE! Mitan sent me, now get off me."

Jill got up and tore off the top of her shirt revealing that she had been shot in the shoulder. She yelled, "Hey Medic! Right here." As Chuck grabbed a blanket and started applying pressure to Jill's wound Jill said, "This sucks. We are going to go hiding right?"

Casey said, "Maybe not."

Jill replied, "What do you mean?"

Casey said, "Well, if Mitan knew Elias was here, what he should have done is go try to get him back through extradition channels first. This is a bit beyond that. What this is is sending a highly dangerous armed mercenary unit onto American soil endangering American government agents. I doubt the brass will see that as just a crime."

Two weeks later Jill saw a CNN anchor say, "The government decided it was an act of war. In the span of days US military forces seized control of Qutain. Upon investigation hard evidence was discovered linking General Mitan to the attack."

The television flickered and General Beckman appeared. "Dr. Roberts. I see your shoulder is better. You wanted to speak with me?"

Jill replied, "General, yes. Despite the fact that General Mitan is in prison, Qutain still has its rebels."

General Beckman replied, "You're worried about Elias. Don't worry. Queen Mabel and Malcolm Liddel while working together gained a respect for each other. They both decided that the Qutain people should choose what type of government they want. They will be holding a vote soon. I assume it won't be rigged, but that hardly matters. Congratulations on the approval of Thermatin by the way."

Jill replied, "There is more we need to talk about. I don't know if you know this but I have been applying for other job positions. I have received job offers from a couple of companies, and the Department of Health. I hope my skill as a biochemist has impressed you enough that you will let me take them if I feel like it.."

Beckmen said, "I thought you were okay with your current status."

Jill said, "I was, but a problem has been continuously occurring. Agent Walker has written me off as incapable of doing anything right, as far as I can tell. Whenever it is just her and me she treats me like scum. The situation as a result has become intolerable. If I can't change it, I can't stay here."

Beckman then said, "What exactly do you intend to do?"

Jill replied, "I am going to do what Agent Walker should have done in the beginning. I'm going to confront Chuck about this problem. For that reason you should also prepare for the possibility that this will lead to the breakup of Chuck and Agent Walker."

Beckman yelled, "Whoa. Wait a moment. It's one thing to ask permission to not be a spy. What you are describing is altering the dynamic of a counter-terrorism unit that has been very effective in protecting national security."

Jill said, "Calm down. If I am successful it is indication that it was heading in that direction anyway. In that case, it is better the breakup happen now, to avoid going through the hassle of divorce. General I wasn't asking permission. This is in no way the governments decision."

Beckman said, "I guess it isn't. Very well. I myself am interested in what will happen. Goodbye, Dr. Roberts."

That night Jill said as she approached Chuck's apartment building, "Alright folks, here is my endgame."

As Jill entered the main arch she saw the Ellie, Alex, Devon, Morgan, Casey, Carina and Mary enjoying drinks by the fountain. Ellie said, "Jill! Hi! What's that?" Ellie pointed toward a metal case Jill was holding.

Jill said, "This is my brand new formula! Introducing Thermatin!" Jill opened the case and revealed a vial of yellowish liquid and two hypodermic needles. "Where's Chuck?"

Ellie said, "Inside the apartment with Sarah. Cleaning up the tables after the dinner we just had. what do you want with him?"

Jill closed the case and replied, "My recent analysis is complete. I have determined the subjects lack proper cohesive ability, so I am going to apply stimulus to a suspected faulty structure to see if it will collapse." Jill then headed inside the open door to Chuck's apartment.

A few seconds later after Ellie was able to process what was just said she jumped up and yelled, "EVERYONE! INSIDE NOW!"

Devon asked, "Why, Babe?"

Ellie replied, "Trust me, whatever happens next, Chuck is going to need the advice of friends and family." 


	22. Chapter 22

The others caught up as Jill opened up her case for Chuck yelling, "Introducing Thermatin! Perhaps a demonstration of this remarkable formula is in order. Walker, would you be willing to help me as a demonstration subject?"

Sarah replied, "What? Why me? What exactly is Thermatin anyway?"

Chuck said, "It's a replacement for Sodium Pentathol."

Carina then said, "A potent one, too. All my Sodium Pentathol training wasn't worth diddly squat against it."

Jill asked, "Why did you think I named it after the Thermians from Galaxy Quest? The Thermians never lie." Jill then stepped uncomfortably close to Sarah. "So how about it, Walker? Want to see if you can beat it?"

Chuck then asked, "Uh Sarah, you're breaking out in a sweat. I've never seen that from you."

Jill closed the case and said, "What's the matter, Walker? Got something to hide? You really shouldn't have dirty little secrets from you fiancee?"

Sarah took a long pause as she took in the look of victory on Jill's face and turned to Carina. Sarah yelled, "Why didn't you tell me about this stuff. You're the one he tested it out on."

Carina angrily replied, "Oh sorry babe. I didn't realize you really needed me to tell you to stop lying to your fiancee. I left enough hints of the idea that continuously lying might end up biting you in the ass."

Jill grabbed Sarah's chin and said, "Chomp." She turned to Chuck and said, "Chuck the big secret is how amazingly wrong you were when you told me that Walker was trying to be my friend. When ever we're alone she treats me terribly. In Walker's mind, I could not be anything other than an enemy. I've been quiet to preserve your relationship. I gave her time to get over herself, and try to be my friend or just be honest with you about how she feels. She has done neither. I've given her two months."

Chuck yelled, "OH MY GOD! SARAH! Jill, did you give her a reason to treat you like this?"

Jill put up a hand to pause and filled a syringe with Thermatin. She injected herself and started saying, "I am a Mountain Lion. I am a Mountain Lion. I am a Mountain L...Uh... Uh. Geez you're right, Miller. It really does create a lead taste in the mouth."

Carina said, "Told ya."

Jill continued, "Chuck I bet some of you bet that if I were to reenter your life, and I ever decided you and Walker needed to break up, I would use a bunch of underhanded tricks to make it happen. I am not going to do that. What I am going to do is put our friendship which means so much to me on the line in order to tell what I see to be the truth. That's what Thermatin is, right? It is Liquid Truth."

Jill took a long pause then said, "Okay I think its kicked in now. Chuck I have never had an ulterior motive for coming to Burbank, and the day after my first bad treatment from Walker I offered her the chance to apologize. I have said some bad things to her but that offer has never been rescinded."

Sarah cried, "You really expected me to tell him that I've been treating you the way I have?"

Jill sighed and said, "No. I just expected you to tell him just that you didn't like my presensce. That is not so unusual. The first time I came back here as Chuck's girlfriend I also met Emma Baker. She briefly dated Chuck in High School. I told Chuck I was uncomfortable with her here. Chuck replied by telling me to suck it up and that it won't last long. Perhaps if you came to Chuck he might have convinced you to try to be your friend. Perhaps you might have convinced him to distance himself from me. Perhaps you two might have fought but if your relationship was all that, it would not have been a relationship ending fight. I've taken a good long look at your relationship, and I've determined that it isn't all that. The fact is that if Chuck wants to be friends with me, that is his choice. Morgan, remember I once said that Chuck and Sarah's relationship was like Star Trek Four? I was being generous. The truth is it's more like Star Trek One. Both have lots of grandiose posturing, but very little substance underneath. Chuck before we go further, I think we should settle on one thing. I am trying to make this conversation in no way about me. If you and Walker break up and you decide you want to track down that Hannah girl, I will try to respect that."

Morgan yelled, "STOP, STOP! This is ridiculous. Chuck and Sarah have a great relationship."

Jill said, "Really? Chuck, what is Sarah's mother's name?"

Chuck replied, "Wait, What?"

Jill repeated, "Chuck, what is Sarah's mother's name? I'm not curious. I know what Sarah's mother's name is. I've done my homework on her. I want to know if you know."

Chuck stammered, "I... I... don't know."

Jill asked, "Chuck, when was Sarah recruited by the CIA?"

Chuck hung his head down and said, "I don't know."

Jill said, "Chuck, Sarah has a cousin. He runs an auto-detailing business in Rochester, New York. What is his name?"

Chuck said, "Look Jill I know all I need to know about Sarah."

Jill replied, "And not a damn thing else, apparently. Chuck can you name a time when Sarah told you something about her past not because it was in any way relevant to the current situation, but just for the sake of you knowing her better?" After Chuck took a long time to answer, Jill replied, "My god, Chuck, do you even know Sarah's real name?"

Chuck paused for a moment then said, "I know it."

Jill noted a look of surprise on Sarah's face. Jill then said, "There's more to this story, isn't there?"

Chuck said, "Okay Sarah never actually told me, okay? I overheard her telling it to... someone else."

Jill stepped forward and stared straight into Chuck's eyes. She said very firmly. "Who?"

Chuck said weakly, "Uh, Daniel Shaw."

Jill buried her face in her hands and started to make a sound that was a mix between a whine and a laugh. Chuck said, "Oh Jill, it's not that stupid is it?" He turned around and faced Ellie and said, "Jill used to make the same noise when she heard one of her sorority sisters relate how she fell for some guys moronic pick-up routine."

Jill removed her hands and said, "Let me see if I got this. If memory serves, you guys only knew Daniel Shaw a few months before he went nuts, betrayed the government, killed your father and tried to kill everyone else, right?" Chuck nodded. Jill turned away to open the fridge to get a soda and said, "So in those months Sarah told HIM her real name, but she never got around to telling it to YOU in the almost four years you've known her, right?"

Chuck replied, "That would be correct."

Jill turned back and said, "Chuck, and I say this with all the respect I can muster, THAT IS MESSED UP!"

Ellie then said, "That IS messed up. I wish you've told me about that."

Jill took a swig of soda then asked, "I'm curious, Walker. Why haven't you ever told Chuck anything about your mom? I've looked her up. She's still alive and is a decent person. According to the agencies psychological profile of you, there is no bad blood between you and your mom, so what's up?"

Sarah said, "That's a personal secret."

Jill said, "Another thing Chuck doesn't know about you, apparently. Chuck what is the name of my cousin who is a lawyer in Seattle?"

Chuck said, "David Lewis."

Jill said, "What was my first science project in first grade?"

Chuck replied, "A study of bread mold."

Jill said "Who was my next door neighbor growing up?"

Chuck said, "Patricia Wilkins, a retired widowed grocery store manager."

Jill then turned to Sarah and asked, "Okay questions for you now."

Sarah said, "His parents names are Stephen and Mary. They lived on Maple street growing up. The first book he ever read was Treasure Island. His first grade Teacher was Mrs. Klein."

Jill stopped her with, "Correct on all counts. Not what I was going to ask you though."

Sarah replied, "Fine, ask away."

Jill asked, "Where did Luke Skywalker have his training with Yoda?"

Sarah said, "Uh. Uh. I don't know."

Jill then said, "What member of the Starfox team is widely considered to be one of the most annoying characters in the history of video gaming?"

Sarah said, "I don't know."

Jill then asked, "What comic book character's real name is Hal Jordan?"

Sarah replied, "I don't know."

Jill then asked, "Which alien race on Star Trek lives their lives according to the Rules of Acquisition?"

Sarah said, "What is the point of all this?"

Jill said, "What you fell for is Chuck the nice guy. He is also a geek. Coming from me that's a complement. Your rather disturbing lack of knowledge of geek culture trivia shows you haven't embraced the geek in him as much as I hoped you did. I can understand not being able to reference a more obscure science fiction movie like The Fifth Element for example, BUT STAR WARS? It is the most iconic series of Science Fiction movies ever and Chuck has loved them since he was four." She turned to Chuck and said, "You've never shown her the Star Wars movies?"

Chuck replied, "I didn't think she'd care for them."

Jill replied, "Chuck I don't care for CSI, but I still watch it when I'm with my mother as a bonding experience."

Chuck nodded, "Okay, so is there any more points beyond what I need to do the next time we have a movie night together?"

Jill said, "Well perhaps maybe a point is that you two have nothing in common besides both generally being nice people."

Chuck stopped her with, "Hey we're both spies."

Jill replied, "Chuck, I don't think you are a spy. I know you've got an idealized mental image of what being a spy means possibly gained from watching too many Bond movies or that your dream girl is a spy, but what I think you are is a nice guy who fell backwards into the world of spies and is trying your darndest to do the right thing and I mean that as the highest possible complement!"

Morgan said, "I think half of that insulted me."

Casey replied, "The other half insulted me."

Jill said, "You know I overheard you discussing the possibility of buying a house. You know what I didn't notice in that discussion? YOUR OPINION. You only talked about what kind of house Sarah wanted. If you were planning to buy something specifically for her that would be fine but a house is something you share. Are you telling me having quick access to Ellie's apartment or Ryan's comic book store, doesn't matter to you? There are many houses out there, and if you can't find one that fits both your needs, the thing to show that this couple is the partnership every good couple should be is compromise. My parents did that when they bought a house, but you can't, can you? Do you know why? The one time you tried to make a major decision that she disagreed with, SHE LEFT!"

Chuck replied, "I guess but I'm not afraid to disagree with her. You've seen us have arguments, Jill."

Jill replied, "Yes but over nothing that has the potential to break the relationship. I think you are too scared of being alone to confront her like that. You didn't confront her when she volunteered for an incredibly dangerous mission to help your mom behind your back."

Chuck stopped Jill with, "That only happened once."

Jill said, "Yes, because the circumstances that call for something like that are unlikely. I have no doubt that if she thought the circumstances called for it, she would not hesitate to do it again. You know what, I noticed that the amount of minor arguments between you and Walker are greater than most couples I could name. Perhaps that's your subconscious taking out your frustration at your inability to confront serious problems out on her. Maybe I'm reaching but either way it shows that this couple isn't the partnership every marriage should try to be, so it's time for my ultimatum." Jill stood up to Sarah and said, "Walker, you've been trying for the last two months to stop Chuck and I from being friends. Here's how you do it. Marry him without showing any genuine remorse for your treatment of me, and we can't be friends for I will lose all respect for him as someone who lets his significant other get away with total bull."

Jill finished off her soda and headed for the door. Chuck yelled, "Jill, WAIT!" Jill turned and Chuck said, "Next game night, you bring the sodas."

Jill gave her little calm smile and said, "Is that your way of guaranteeing that we're still be friends?"

Chuck quietly said, "Yeah. Always." He spoke up as he said, "There are many things I'm willing to do for Sarah. I will climb the highest mountain. I will fight the worst the world has to offer, but I WILL NOT shun anyone I care about, just because she wants me to. It will take a lot more then just standing up for yourself to make me stop caring about you. I swear I will try to get you the apology you deserve."

Jill nodded and said, "Cool."

Chuck took Sarah by the hand and said, "Everyone, Sarah and I have to talk alone." He rather forcibly pulled Sarah into the bedroom and closed the door.

Jill then turned to Ellie, "Well, Ellie. I have to say your husband is looking like he's planning on killing me, so I'm going to take my leave now, okay?" Jill then headed out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Morgan paced back and forth. He kept repeating, "This is a nightmare. This is a nightmare. Wake up. WAKE UP, MORGAN!"

Ellie called, "Morgan, will you please calm down? The situation is tense enough."

Morgan yelled, "How can I be calm? How can YOU be calm? Chuck just practically told us that if Sarah doesn't sincerely apologize to Jill, which seems incredibly unlikely, Chuck won't marry Sarah."

Ellie replied, "That was the implication, yes. I do hope Sarah apologizes just as I'm sure Chuck does. However, if she doesn't I see where Jill's coming from in some of her arguments. Heck I'm think I might have been urging her on."

Devon yelled, "Urging her on? How can you do that?"

Ellie sighed and said, "Every time I try to think lowly of Jill it only lasts awhile and then Jill quotes my father about something. Several times Jill came to me with concerns about Chuck and Sarah's relationship, and how she was afraid that Sarah would prevent Chuck and Jill's friendship. She didn't tell me that Sarah was actively trying to prevent it, and I might not have believed her if she did. Here however she was able to back it up."

Morgan said, "Look, Sarah screwed up, and maybe more than once. I admit this, but Jill is just nitpicking with those faults she pointed out today. I still think his relationship with Sarah is the most meaningful relationship he's ever had or ever will have. Come on, everybody, show of hands! Everybody who thinks Chuck and Sarah belong together, raise your hand." To Morgans surprise the only hands raised belonged to himself and Devon.

Ellie said, "I abstain from voting. I'm beginning to think it's not my place to judge that."

Carina said, "I abstain too. My hands on experience with them is minimal at best, and even with what I do have its iffy."

Casey then said, "I abstain too, because I don't really give a crap."

Morgan then turned to Alex and Mary. He asked, "Do you two abstain?"

Mary said, "No. I vote no."

Alex then said, "Me too."

Morgan yelled, "Alex!"

Alex stood up and said, "Morgan, just listen to me. No couple agrees on everything. I have a cousin who thinks highly about the president and her husband thinks lowly. I still expect them to be married till death. We can disagree on this incredibly debatable idea. I have never thought that highly of Chuck and Sarah as a couple. What happened today doesn't help."

Ellie then said, "I've already heard what Alex thinks. What about you, Mom?"

Mary stood up and said, "For awhile, I've noticed a number of similarities between the history of Chuck and Sarah and the history of your father and I. We all know how well that worked, don't we?"

Devon then said, "That wasn't your fault."

Mary replied, "It was in a sense. It's because we were spies and something went wrong. Something could always go wrong. It is because something went wrong that I wasn't there for you and Chuck. It is because something went wrong that your father isn't with us now. That's the way it is when you are a spy. We recognized that and that's why we tried to quit when you two were born."

Morgan asked, "What happened?"

Mary said, "I took a job training new CIA recruits. Your father spent all his time creating custom made personal computers. It was a year after you two were born that we realized something. Your father and I had absolutely nothing to say to each other. It took us awhile to realize how much our life wasn't working. I am of the firm belief that me going back to spywork saved our marriage."

Devon then said, "And you don't think Chuck and Sarah are better then that?"

Mary replied, "Well, no. Sarah's mom and real name. That's a new one on me. I'm not saying Stephen and I knew everything there is to know about each other, but we knew the basics at least. I've taken a look at Sarah's psych profile too. I'm not sure she really can quit spy work. She might think she can, but I thought I could too. In Nicaragua Sarah once killed a man in front of his eight year old. Not an incident to inspire confidence. True the man was a mass murderer, but a lot of agents involved in the operation felt that she could have pulled it off later in non-traumautizing an innocent kid circumstances."

Sarah interrupted with, "They were right. I probably could have pulled it off later." Everybody turned to the bedroom door to see that Sarah was not wearing her engagement ring. Chuck was sitting behind her with his head in his hands.

Ellie approached Sarah and said, "Sarah, I.. I.. I have no idea what to say."

Sarah stepped forward and said softly, "Lou and Hannah. They were fine but I would not be worried if they were to reenter our life. They were fine because I always got the feeling that to Chuck they were... consolation prizes. Good, but not what he really wanted, namely me." She paused for a moment and she then said with her voice hubris personified, "NOT HER! When Chuck reunited with HER, she was his grand prize. I remember being absolutely certain that if I had approached Chuck and told him that I loved him at that point I would have been met with complete and utter rejection."

Ellie said, "I'm guessing that you aren't apologizing."

Sarah replied, "I know he would never dump me for her, but I highly doubt he would ever dump her for me either. If you take away all the things that keep Chuck and Jill apart, and simplified the situation a lot, if it ever came down to a plain and simple choice between Jill and I, I DON'T KNOW what his choice would be. If he met Jill and I at the same time, I DON'T KNOW which one of us he would pursue. I'd like to think it would be me, but I JUST DON'T KNOW."

Morgan started saying, "Sarah, he would.."

Sarah interuppted with, "AND NEITHER DO YOU, MORGAN! You might prefer Chuck end up with me, possibly because I've never given you noogies, but you don't know what his choice would be either. That was never a reason to second guess our entire relationship, until two months ago and she made it clear that there was nothing wrong with "The couple most likely to be together forever." Perhaps that insecurity has made me act irrationally. All I know is all that I see is the fact that Jill came here with the sole and singular purpose of ruining our wedding, and HE DOESN'T HATE HER FOR IT. I know I can't really apologize. I can fake it, but I know her. She would make me take a shot of Thermatin beforehand. I can't do it. I can't. I can't." Sarah was still repeating, "I can't." as she ran out of the apartment.

Ellie tried to follow but Carina stopped her. Carina said, "Let me go. She's my friend first. He's your brother first. Comfort him." Ellie nodded and Carina ran after Sarah.

As everyone approached Chuck he removed his hands from his face, but didn't look up. "You know, the first time I was really ready to propose to Sarah, we were interrupted by a SWAT team that she had set up. Why didn't I take that as a sign from God?" 


	24. Chapter 24

Ellie yelled after a really long silence, "Chuck. Please talk to us."

Chuck said, "I look back on my relationship with Sarah and I'm uncertain about what I see. When she betrayed the government to help me find Dad, that was the main moment where she went above and beyond the call of duty for me. I don't know anymore if that and her love make up for all the hurt and uncertainty. It hurt when I got the impression from Bryce that he felt that Sarah was the one true love of his life. It hurt when she told Shaw her real name. Yes Jill has given me some quality heartbreak, but Sarah is catching up."

Ellie said, "Sometimes pain is good. It shows that you're really putting an effort into the relationship."

Chuck replied, "Maybe, but I wonder if Sarah has really put as much of an effort. I read an interesting online theory about the reason guys hate going to chick-flicks with their girlfriends is that they hate being compared to the men in those movies who treat their women like goddesses. They say that in the real good relationships of the world, the men treat the women like a partner. When I see one of those movies, I find the way the men act reasonable. That's just who I am, I guess. I guess I'll listen if Sarah has anything to say. Come on. We have a lot of people to call, don't we?"

It was a good hour into making the calls when Morgan says after hanging up the phone, "Well, that's the caterer, and Lester just told me he thinks Jeff just had an embolism."

Chuck nodded and said, "I'm sure he's exaggerating. I'll deal with the friends from the comic book store. You know what? If Sarah decides to just leave and not take my calls, I'm not going to call her repeatedly like a pathetic puppy again."

Sarah called out from the door and said, "I will take your calls, but I am leaving."

Chuck rose and said, "Oh really? How's that?"

Sarah replied, "Seeing you with her in any capacity drives me nuts. I need to get away to clear my mind if I am going to make rational decisions. I've had a discussion with Carina and Beckman. I'm going to go on several missions with Carina and Zondra. I promise I will be back."

Chuck replied, "If you come back and are still unwilling to budge, you won't get a warm greeting from me."

Sarah then said, "I tell you now, if I come back and Jill's your girlfriend again, I will get that I'm not wanted."

Chuck nodded and said, "That's reasonable." Sarah nodded and left.

A few hours later Mary said, "Chuck I need to get going."

Morgan replied, "Allright. Let's call it a day."

Chuck said, "Actually, Ellie, do you have an hour free?"

Ellie asked, "For what?"

Chuck said, "I have something to say to Jill. I want to make sure I don't say something wrong. I want to make sure Jill doesn't say something wrong."

Ellie said, "That's fine. Let's go."

As Chuck and Ellie arrived at Jill's apartment, Jill opened the door at Ellie's knock. She said, "Come in." As they entered she said, "So what happened?"

Chuck said, "The wedding is off. Sarah is leaving as the CAT Squad is temporarily reforming."

Jill replied, "If you think I feel good about it, I don't. I was fine before she started treating me bad. I hate that it had to get so low down."

Ellie asked, "Do you really feel bad?"

Jill went straight to her laptop and turned it around revealing a videochat window where Chuck and Ellie saw Elias. Jill said, "Elias, tell Chuck and Ellie what we've just been talking about."

Chuck said, "Oh, hello Elias."

Elias said, "Hello Mr. Bartowski. Big sister does feel bad about what happened."

Jill said, "Thank you, Elias. Now I think I need to talk to Chuck and Ellie by myself. I'll talk you later okay?"

Elias nodded and said, "Okay see you later, big sister." and Jill closed the videochat window.

Chuck then said, "What you did was very risky."

Jill replied, "Well what did you expect? What would you have done if someone you care about was marrying Ryan Henderson?"

Chuck asked simply, "Who?"

Jill replied, "That guy in your technology class who always bothered you during your presentations by waving a laser pointer at you."

Chuck said, "Oh. I've never known his name. I've always just thought of him as laser pointer guy. I suppose I would give him a chance to apologize and if he continued to treat me badly I would confront his fiancee about it. So, point for you, miss. I have just two things to say to you. One, thank you for being honest, and two..." He pulled a DVD case from a shelf, and continued, "You actually have a DVD of BASEKETBALL?"

Jill smiled her calm smile and said, "My response to your first statement is to say that is what friends are for. And for your second, it is a bit of a guilty pleasure I admit, but it is just laugh-out-loud funny. You haven't seen it?" Chuck shook his head. Jill then said, "Well then, you got couple of hours? You are in for a treat."

Ellie replied, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Jill said, "Ellie, I recognize that Chuck is in a state of relationship mourning, so I want to make clear that I am there for him. I think its safe to cheer him up by watching the least romantic movie I own."

Chuck turned to Ellie and said, "Ellie, I actually think a raunchy comedy is exactly what I need to divert my mind from things. You have anything to eat here?"

Jill got up and said as she led Chuck into her kitchen, "Yeah come on. Let's talk while I prepare some pizza pockets."

Chuck asked as they headed into the kitchen, "Let me ask you, I got over you because I thought you were planning to kill Sarah. Would you?"

Jill replied, "I'm not sure I would so quickly take a bullet for her as I'm sure you would. Let me put it this way, when you saw me with a gun pointed at her, that was mainly because she herself had this, "I'm planning on shooting to kill." look in her eyes. I didn't think lowly of her for it. I would defend myself from her, however I wouldn't aim for anything vital. As for her treating me badly, I see insecurity, not malice. You know what, I've been treated badly by other girls before. Before college I was treated badly for being the girl who spent a lot of spare time in the lab instead of the mall. This was less of a problem at an Ivy League university, but I was still treated badly for being the girl who, when a boy asked me if we wanted to go to a comic book convention dressed as Green Lantern and Star Sapphire, I handily agreed. I just shrugged that hate off."

Chuck then said, "Just don't give up on her, okay? Even Ryan Henderson stopped eventually."

Jill replied, "Yes, but not out of the goodness of his heart. I'm fairly certain that was because he was passed a note that said, "If you do not stop waving that laser pointer at my boyfriend, I will meet you in the parking lot later and kick you in the balls."

Chuck replied, "Oh. That makes sense. Thank you for that, by the way."

Jill continued, "The point is she might need some proper prodding. We'll see what she's like when she gets back." 


	25. Chapter 25

A week later Chuck and Casey were in the Buymore break room. Morgan came in and said, "Hey Chuck, there is an Asian woman out front looking for a job. She said she would only talk to you or Casey and that the job is not at the Buymore but it is personal. She carries herself like a spy. Do you know an Asian female spy?"

Chuck's eyes perked at this, and said, "Let me see."

Chuck went and looked out the door into the Buymore central area and when he saw the applicant it confirmed his suspicions. He called out, "This way, miss."

As soon as the two got some privacy Chuck and Mei-ling hugged. Chuck said, "What are you doing here?"

Mei-ling replied, "I would have come here awhile earlier, but It took awhile to get permission from the brass. We had to make sure the Chinese government didn't know that much about you. This place seems to be the place to be as a talented spy these days. I have authorization from General Beckman. How are you, Chuck, are you alright?"

Chuck said, "Better than I have been after previous break-ups. Maybe because it was more mutual than most, or maybe because I'm not as afraid of ending up alone as I was. I'm dealing. I'm glad to have another friend to help me deal. Come on, I'll show you around."

A few moments later Chuck was leading Mei-ling through a hallway in castle while asking, "Do you like our training room?"

Mei-ling replied, "It will meet my purposes fine."

Chuck led Mei-ling into the next room which was a laboratory where Jill was writing down formulas on a whiteboard. Chuck said, "This is the lab. Dr. Jill Roberts, Agent Mei-ling Cho. Mei-ling, Jill. Jill, Mei-ling and I worked together awhile ago."

Mei-ling asked, "What are you working on, Doctor?"

Jill replied, "It's still in the theoretical stages, mind you, but I am working on a new formula which should alleviate some of the negative effects of sleep deprivation. So are you here for a single mission?"

Mei-ling replied, "No, I'm trying to be assigned here permanently."

Jill asked, "You don't seem like a video-game person. However if you're interested in hanging out, there is a lounge called Mirandas near my apartment. It's a great place for people who are new in town to socialize."

Mei-ling nodded and said, "That sounds interesting. I'll get back to you." Mei-ling then said to Chuck, "This seems to be a capable facility. However Chuck, I feel I need to understand why you and Agent Walker broke up. If you don't feel up to telling me, I can understand but I would prefer to hear it from you."

Chuck replied, "No, That's fine. I'm alright with telling you about it, Mei-ling."

A few moments later Jill heard Chuck and Mei-ling through the ventilation system. Mei-ling said, "I see. That is unfortunate. What do you think will happen?"

Chuck replied, "I'm fairly certain that if I want to hook up with Jill, all I have to do is ask, but while what Sarah did was bad, it was not horrible. I'm not a person who can stop caring about someone just because they do something bad. I don't want to marry Sarah right now, but I don't want her to hate me either which is what will happen if I do hook up with Jill. Sarah promised she would be back. It is all dependent on how Sarah is when she returns. My greatest wish right now is that Sarah and Jill can work things out. Whoever I end up with, I want the one I don't end up with to respect it."

A face of personal guilt appeared on Jill, and she left the room while pulling out her Cel-phone.

A few days later, back at Jill's apartment, a videochat window opened up and Sarah said, "It is out of sheer curiosity that I am responding to your recent attempts to contact me. What the heck do YOU have to say to me? Aren't you getting what you want?"

Jill replied, "Chuck cares about both of us. Unless one of us does something really horrible, that is not going to change and I don't see either of us doing something really horrible in the future. He wants both of our respect, and he's not going to get it unless we come to some sort of understanding. I feel somewhat guilty, so I'm going make one last ditch effort to mend fences with you. If you don't want to take it, I haven't lost anything." Sarah started sarcastically laughing, but Jill stopped her with, "Would you please listen to my proposition?"

Sarah stopped her laugh and replied, "Fine, talk."

Jill replied, "I've been reviewing all of our interactions over the past months. In all that time I found only one moment where you have been really nice to me. That is when you forfeited the costume contest. A common process for a scientist is when you want an event to happen again, you recreate the circumstances of the event."

Sarah said, "I'm not going to dress up as Catwoman again."

Jill sighed and said, "That's not what I had in mind."

A few days later Chuck was working at the Buy-more desk when his own phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and answered, "Hello, Morgan."

Morgan yelled, "Chuck get down to the training room, now!"

Chuck replied, "Why? What's going on?"

Morgan replied, "Important rule of the Bro Code. A bro must inform other bros of the presence of a chick-fight. Your personal Betty and Veronica are currently engaged in a rather fierce mixed martial arts match." 


	26. Chapter 26

As Chuck arrived at the training room he saw that Casey, Mei-ling and Morgan were all watching. He saw that Sarah and Jill were both wearing strong protective gear as they fiercely traded blows. Chuck yelled, "What's going on?"

Jill and Sarah separated and Jill yelled, "Relax, Chuck. I'm just helping Agent Walker blow off some steam. I'm also dealing with some of my own issues while doing it. I think this is needed if Agent Walker and I are to get along. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Mei-ling said, "Yes, it is."

Jill and Sarah engaged again, and Chuck saw that due to the protective padding, neither woman's blows were causing much harm. Casey yelled out, "ROBERTS! You lower your arm too quickly!"

Morgan yelled, "Casey!"

Casey replied, "I've been training her. It's a matter of personal pride that she fights well."

The fight continued for a few moments when both Sarah and Jill started getting out of breath. Jill said between breaths "I'm ready to quit, *Pant* *Pant* whenever you are. You feeling any better?"

Sarah caught her breath and said, "Actually, I am!"

Jill removed her head padding and asked, "Are you ready to let me buy you a drink now?"

Sarah's eyes moved back and forth between Chuck and Jill. Chuck pleaded, "Sarah. Please."

Sarah let out a long sigh and said, "There is a bar at the hotel where I'm staying, down on fourth street. Eight tonight."

Jill nodded and as both women left the room. Chuck yelled, "YES! Oh god, let's hope this works."

Morgan then said, "Oh dude. If you want to hook up with Jill, I'll respect that. That was awesome of her to get beat up to reunite you and Sarah."

Later at the bar, Sarah sat down next to Jill, she turned to the bartender and ordered a red wine. She said, "You know, if you want to make this happen, can you try not to treat attempting to bond with me as a scientific experiment needing intense calculation? I want to make sure that I'm talking to a human and not to a vulcan."

Jill replied, "I'm surprised you made that reference."

Sarah said, "I'm not that indifferent towards geek culture. I did see the new Star Trek movie with Chuck."

Jill asked, "Isn't that opening scene the saddest thing ever?"

Sarah replied, "I remember, it was sad, but I've only seen it once, I don't remember it enough to have an extended conversation about it."

Jill nodded, "Well, when I attempt to bond with women, we talk about guys, however I predict any conversation about Chuck will lead to an argument who here was the better girlfriend. Unless you want to find some guys?"

Sarah replied, "Chuck and I are having problems, but I don't see myself as single right now. You can, if you want."

Jill shook her head and said, "No, I can't. For two reasons. Firstly a few days ago at the comic book store, a guy asked me out in Chuck's presence. Chuck was uncomfortable. I guess in his mind, if you aren't the one true love of his life, an idea which is in serious doubt right now, it's me. As a result, he didn't want me dating anyone."

Sarah asked, "You agreed."

Jill replied, "You're darn right, I agreed. I've helped plan two of my cousins weddings. I know how much trouble goes into those things. I wasn't dating much anyway. Taking myself off the market for awhile was the least I could do to make up for it for making all the wedding planning worthless. So right now I'm grounded from dating."

Sarah took a sip of her wine and said, "The other reason?"

Jill replied, "The other reason is if we able to work this out, and you are, in fact, Chuck's one true love, I already have someone else in mind for me."

Sarah's eyes perked at this and she said, "Someone new? Who?"

Jill said, "Dr. Peter Mason. He works at Ellie's hospital. Have you met him?" Sarah shook her head, and Jill continued, "I was waiting for Ellie so I pulled out my 3DS. He saw me with it. It's unusual to see a girl in public playing one. He introduced himself, and we had a nice conversation about new medicines, over a game of two-player Bejeweled. I have a feeling that if we tried, we might become a good couple. If Chuck lifts his dating ban, I'll call Peter the next day. You know what, I doubt there are worthwhile guys here anyway."

Sarah replied, "Really? Let's take a look."

Sarah and Jill started looking around the room and pointing out men there.

Sarah pointed and said, "Married."

Jill pointed and said, "Too drunk, too early."

Sarah pointed and said, "Wears Harley Davidson jacket. Personally turned off by motorcyclists."

Jill pointed and said, "Married."

Sarah pointed and said, "Wears a scarf indoors as a fashion statement."

Jill took a moment to look at a group of men and suddenly went pale. Sarah asked, "What's the matter?"

Jill said, "I've read their lips. Those guys are currently planning on kidnapping us and selling us on the human traficking market." 


	27. Chapter 27

Sarah said over the phone, "I understand, General. Give us a moment to deliberate." Sarah turned to Jill and said, "Do you think they suspect we are on to them?"

Jill replied while passing glances at the guys though a mirror behind the bar, "One of them is trying to bet which of us would land them more money once they sell us. One is deciding that he is planning to rape you before sending you to market. So I don't think so."

Sarah said, "Alright, here's the deal. The general is not ordering us to do anything. We can call the cops. We can kick their ass and then call the cops. It's not really our department to deal with this kind of thing. However the general has a suggestion. Don't freak out." Jill nodded. "She suggests we let ourselves get kidnapped. If those guys get arrested it would be a relatively small victory against human trafickking. If they kidnap us, they might take us back to their base. We might take down more human trafickkers, and also possibly rescue other kidnapped women. I happen to have a tracking device that can't be detected by a standard search, so we'll lead the government right to the base. So the question becomes, do you want to do this?"

Jill asked, "I've known women who were victimized by people like that, so yeah, but I'm surprised you want me to be your backup. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for making a blow to human trafickking, but I need to understand your logic."

Sarah said, "Chuck wants me to try to trust you, and if I wait for Carina or Mei-ling to join us, they might try to get other victims in the meantime. Tell me something, Roberts. You don't like me, so give me a reason to trust you to be my backup."

Jill thought for a moment and then said, "You are right. I don't like you, but I don't hate you. You're not as hateful as say, Jim Patterson. It takes a lot to get me to hate someone. When someone treats me negatively me for a dumb reason, I find comfort in the idea that I am smarter then that person, so I don't hate you, Walker. I pity you."

Sarah took a moment, then put her phone back to her ear. She said, "We're doing it, General. I'm activating the device now." Sarah reached into her purse and pulled out a small device which she put in her ear. She then turned to Jill and said, "Put the safety on your gun. when they try and kidnap us, pull out your gun, but act like you don't know how to use it. Come on, let's head out into the dark, lonely, parking lot."

Jill said as they headed out, "I'll let myself get kidnapped, but I am not letting myself get raped for the mission."

Sarah replied, "That's fair."

Half an hour later, Jill and Sarah were tied up and dumped into a heavy crate. The crate was loaded into the back of a moving van. An hour later, Sarah came to, and managed to free herself from her bonds. She looked and listened through the air holes in the crate and decided she was alone. She couldn't escape from the crate, but she untied Jill's bonds just as Jill came to. Jill said, "This is a night out with you, is it?"

Sarah said, "Shut up."

Jill replied, "Do we have to be quiet? We have nothing else to do until we get to our destination. Can we talk?"

Sarah said, "Fine. I think we're alone. What have you got?"

Jill thought for a moment and said, "You know using the results of my red test against me, that was low. Do you know why I killed that guy?"

Sarah replied, "I'll bite. The guy you killed was a loyal asset to the CIA. So what is your excuse?"

Jill said, "Because with my incredibly calculating mind, I could not come up with a scenario where he would leave alive. Fulcrum had the complete drop on him. If I didn't kill him, the other Fulcrum agents present would have. At least this way, Fulcrum wrongly trusted me. It's as I said, I made a choice to bring out the optimum result."

They sat in silence for awhile, until Sarah said, "Do you what is the thing you did that drew my suspicions?"

Jill replied, "I'm all ears."

Sarah said, "You seemed perfectly fine with the fact that Chuck and I were together."

Jill cried, "What's suspicious about that? I've had years to get over Chuck."

Sarah said, "I'm having difficulty picturing myself getting over Chuck, even if I had years, which is why I don't consider myself single."

Jill replied, "Walker, listen. If you are unable to fix things with Chuck, it might take awhile, but you will get over him. I did and I've calculated that I've had a better relationship with him. Heck, if you soon consider yourself single... Well lets say hypothetically if I was able to rehook up with Chuck before you hooked up with him, I would probably try to set you up with a certain contact Chuck's dad had within the FBI. Former special forces. Field agent now, but willing to settle down if he finds the right girl. Perfect for the woman I thought you were. Right now I wouldn't inflict you on anyone."

Sarah sighed and a silence descended on the two until Sarah said, "What was your evidence?"

Jill replied, "Evidence?"

Sarah stated, "When I accused you of playing Fulcrum and Chuck's dad against each other, you said you had evidence to the contrary. Please tell me, I've gotten curious."

Jill thought for a moment then stated, "When Chuck's dad presented the evidence exonerating me to the brass, he presented more evidence then just that video and testimony. He also recorded when he originally hired me."

Sarah asked, "How is that evidence?"

Jill replied, "At the time he contacted me I was clearly demonstrating how far I would go to not be working for Fulcrum anymore. When he contacted me, I was pointing a gun at my head. Why is this troubling you? You heard me under the influence of Thermatin that I didn't have an alternate agenda for coming to Burbank."

Sarah said, "You created Thermatin. You could have come up with a method for counteracting its effect."

Jill replied, "Well, FYI, I cannot. I made it too well even for me."

After another long silence, Sarah asked, "If Chuck's dad hadn't contacted you, would you have done it? Would you have pulled the trigger on that gun you were pointing at your head?"

Jill said, "Again, I calculated that which would create the optimum result. I couldn't just go into hiding. Because of Uncle Bernie, Fulcrum knew way too much about my family. Of course Fulcrum would use them to get to me. Pulling the trigger was the only way I could be free of Fulcrum without forcing my family into a living hell. There were threats against them at the time, and against Chuck."

Sarah replied, "I am beginning to see what you mean by optimum results. By the way, if this FBI agent is such good catch, why haven't you hooked up with him?"

Jill shrugged, "Not much chemistry. Whenever we were together, we found ourselves unable to talk about anything but work. It's kinda like you and Morgan. I've seen you try to talk to Morgan and see you have trouble talking to him in any great detail. Probably help if you learn to embrace the geek in Chuck more."

After another long silence, Sarah said, "You know what, it's so hard to talk to you. You can say it wasn't going to last all you want, but I was really happy with Chuck before you showed up."

Jill yelled, "Oh please! A nice settled down life might be what you want now, but you weren't unhappy before without Chuck. You know all those pictures of you after a successful mission that were in that bio I compiled, you always seemed so pleased with yourself. In pictures that took place on missions, you seemed to drain of emotion. Probably makes you a more effective agent. You seemed fine whether you were with Chuck, or with Bryce, or with the CAT squad. You were fine. I meanwhile had several years of being utterly miserable. I think even when you were running cons with your dad, your life could use some improvement but you weren't utterly miserable. When my utter misery had at last waned, and I was starting to pick my life up the last thing I needed was to receive BS from you."

Sarah took a long breath when suddenly the truck slowed down. "we seem to have gotten off whatever highway we are on. Are you ready? Be careful okay?"

Jill said, "I've taken on deadly professional killers, I think I can handle a gang of pervert slavers. Still did I just hear concern for my well being?"

Sarah said, "I didn't like you being in my life, but I don't want you dead or raped for that matter."

Jill replied, "Good to know."

It wasn't much later that they felt the truck slow to a stop and a few second they saw the crate open above them. They stood up and found themselves in what looked to be a showroom surrounded by several men. One of them pointed a gun at Jill and Sarah. He said, "Greetings, my new whores. Get out of the crate and see your new life." Jill and Sarah complied. The man asked, "Hey how did you get out of the ropes anyway?"

Sarah replied, "Oh it was a trick I picked up somewhere. Want to see another trick?"

The man simply said "Huh?" as Sarah performed a nice disarming trick on the man, then turned the gun around and shot him in the head. Another man went for his gun, but Jill who was standing near him elbowed him in the face, then the gave a fierce spinning kick knocking out two of the men. Sarah quickly spun around and fired off six shots killing six men. After they relieved the dead men of their guns, Jill and Sarah ran out. They saw a door with a red exit sign and ran out into the night. They found that they just left a rural office complex in a major forest.

Sarah yelled, "Come on, lets find some cover in the forest!" 


	28. Chapter 28

Sarah and Jill were rushing through the forest, when Sarah saw a small cave. She looked around and said, "Let's take a moment and take stock of what we've got." The took shelter in the cave and said, "I've got three bullets left."

Jill removed the clip from her gun and said, "I've got two."

Sarah sat down on a rock and said, "Alright. They are on their guard now. Let's wait a bit to see if reinforcements arrive."

Jill sat down in another corner of a cave. She asked, "Can we talk some more?"

Sarah asked, "About what?"

Jill took a moment and said, "Let's practice talking about your past. I concede that there are some reasons why you wouldn't. One, it's something you are ashamed of. Two, People can use the information for foul purposes. Three, thinking about it brings back bad memories. Four, It's classified."

Sarah replied, "So you understand."

Jill said, "I understand why you can't talk about some of your past, but Chuck seems to know almost nothing. There has to be information about you that doesn't meet any of those criteria. Come on, think of some."

Sarah said, "You first."

Jill thought for a bit and said, "Remember when I said my parents compromised on what type of house they wanted to live in? Here's how that happened. My Dad wanted to be able to walk to work while my mom wanted to live in a neighborhood where all the houses in it were pleasing to the eye. These two ideas were in conflict with each other, as my fathers place of business was in a run down neighborhood. The compromise led to us living in a neighborhood where not all the houses were pretty, but most of them were. My dad in return had to stretch his definition of "Within walking distance." That compromise worked out well for me as I ended up living next to Old Mrs. Wilkins, who frequently made us fine baked goods, just apparently for the heck of it. Not only that, but I went to high school with a girl who lived in the neighborhood my mother had in mind. I swear, she was the snobbiest girl around. Therefore, whenever I move my place of residence, I make it a point to find out who my neighbors will be." Jill stopped for a bit and said, "Alright, your turn."

Sarah thought for a moment and said, "Whenever I happen to be in New York City, I try to visit this nice little restaurant in Lower Manhattan. It has a great view and I love their french dip sandwiches. My first trip to New York City was in spring break in second year of college. I especially enjoyed taking a trip on the Staten Island Ferry.

* * *

Jill said, "Lorenzo was always very affectionate. It was sometimes troubling when I was trying to work. Have you ever owned a pet?

Sarah replied, "Kinda, in college I sometimes helped care for my roommate's fish."

* * *

Sarah said, "When my Dad got arrested, It was Director Graham who recognized my potential."

Jill replied, "It was a friend of my Mom, Professor Klein, who first saw that I had I had a keen scientific mind. He introduced me in all types of programs designed to develop it."

* * *

Sarah asked, "What was it that attracted you to Chuck?"

Jill replied, "Chuck was a graceful loser."

Sarah cried, "WHAT?"

Jill said, "Everybody else we played multiplayer video games with at Stamford were incredibly competitive. When they played it was for the purpose of beating everybody else. Chuck and I played for the sake of spending time with other gamers. Whenever we lost, we just shrugged it off. What about you?"

Sarah replied, "Well, when I first investigated at the Buy-more, a father and daughter approached him with a problem with a camera."

* * *

Sarah asked, "So who was at the top of this scale of fictional couples?"

Jill said, "Nick and Norah. Have you seen that movie? Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist?" Sarah shook her head. "It's great. Nick and Norah are two indie rock fans who fate throws together exploring New York City's indie rock scene, searching for where their favorite band is playing. They are both getting over incredibly bad relationships, which is why it takes them the entire night for them to realize how utterly perfect for each other. How about you? What do you think is the greatest fictional couple?"

Sarah thought for a moment and said, "Harm and Mac, from CBS's JAG."

* * *

Sarah said, "Do you think Chuck and I can bounce back after this?"

Jill said, "If it's meant to be. One of the true strengths of a relationship is how you can tolerate one of the two screwing up. Heck, when we were together, we both screwed up sometimes."

Sarah asked, "Like how?"

Jill said, "Well I had one of the biggest projects I ever presented ready, and Chuck wanted to be there for me when I presented it. The night before the presentation there was a thunderstorm."

Sarah said, "Chuck doesn't sleep well during thunderstorms."

Jill said, "Bingo. He fell asleep during the presentations and started snoring. Very embarrassing and disruptive. He made it up to me by taking me to a fancy restaurant."

* * *

Sarah said, "In college, I was constantly pursued by a guy named Jake Rushmore. It's not like he wasn't attractive, but his ego was out of control. He made it clear to every woman he found attractive, that he was the finest catch around. Told him off constantly, but it never seemed to dissuade him."

Jill asked, "Where is he now?"

Sarah replied, "Don't know. Don't care. Have you ever been relentlessly pursued by a guy you had exactly zero interest in?"

Jill said, "In high school there was a prodigy science genius, Kenny Wiseman, whose genius also inflated his ego to the level that he thought he was a fine catch for any girl. He only went after me because he considered all other girls too stupid to be a partner for his superior intelligence. There was a however a gigantic problem with him."

Sarah asked, "What was that?"

Jill said, "He was only ten."

Sarah said, "Well have you tried tracking him down? The age difference is not as much a problem now."

Jill said, "No, but the fact he is dead is. You were there. His genius inspired Uncle Bernie to recruit him. He was killed in the BlackRock airstrike."

At that moment they heard footsteps in the forest, Sarah lunged up and saw a figure in black commando gear. They heard Casey's voice saying, "At ease, Walker. It's just me."

Sarah said, "Good job finding us. Our abductors?"

Casey said, "SWAT stormed their hideout awhile ago. Come on, you both look tired. We got a hotel booked. We'll head back to Burbank in the morning."


	29. Chapter 29

Sarah waited in the hotel lobby patiently. She was approached by Mei-ling. Mei-ling said, "Here is the key to your room, Sarah. You will be sharing with Casey. Good work on your mission by the way. From what I understand, this was a major blow to human trafficking."

Sarah said, "You are sharing with Jill right?" Mei-ling nodded. Sarah then asked, "Can we switch? I want to room with Jill. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have been enjoying her company tonight, and I am beginning to trust her."

Mei-ling said, "Yeah. Here is my key. Room 301. Here is you and Jill's purses by the way. We found them in the truck that brought you here." She passed Sarah two purses and they switched room keys.

Sarah got up and approached Jill in the hotel bar. She said, "You're rooming with me tonight. Here is your purse."

Jill said, "Alright, where is Chuck, by the way? I thought he would be here."

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. For all I know it's just Casey and Cho."

Jill pulled out her Cel-phone from her purse, as Sarah and Jill headed toward the elevators. She said into the phone, "Chuck! Hi, I was expected you to be here!"

Chuck said, "Jill, I'm a bit angry with you. You kinda criticized Sarah for volunteering for missions behind my back."

Jill replied, "There's a difference, Chuck. I'm not your girlfriend."

Chuck said, "Jill, if I lost both you and Sarah, I just don't know what I'd do."

Jill said, "Chuck, I've faced worse than these guys."

Chuck replied, "Still, I've been worried about both of you all night. Either that you would get killed by bad guys, or that you two would kill each other."

Jill asked, "Okay, fine. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

Chuck said, "Let me borrow your Bat'leth. I want to try it out."

Jill sighed and said, "Fine. Don't cut yourself. You still haven't answered my question. Why aren't you here?"

Chuck said, "Bit of news for you, Jill. Kim and Lester have a date. Lester asked me to help him prepare."

Jill said, "Really? How did that happen?"

Chuck said, "Kim stopped by the Buy-more a few days ago to offer me support during my troubled time, and to buy a new IPad. She happened to overhear Jeff and Lester plotting to prank you for your role in the breakup of the wedding."

Jill thought for a moment and said, "Delta House By-law 32. If a sister of Delta House hears people plotting to prank another sister of Delta House, the sister must prank them first, and can recruit any other sister to help them for that cause."

Chuck said, "Exactly, after Jeff and Lester were covered in Silly String by a dozen Sisters of Delta House, Kim helped them clean up, and asked if there were no hard feelings. That's when Lester asked her out. I like how Lester described Kim. He said, and I quote, "With her somewhat middle-easterness, she's like Mila Kunis only without the stigma of appearing in the Max Payne movie or playing the most neglected character on Family Guy." Jill laughed for a moment. Chuck asked, "It does seem desperate. Is Kim a good dater?"

Jill replied, "Well with her apparently Mila Kunis-like looks, the only guys who ask her out are guys who have no trouble getting dates. However let me tell you, Kim really loves her work, and for those kind of guys, a girl who loves the job of Coroner is kinda creepy. I love her, but she is creepy about her work."

Chuck said, "Any other news?"

Jill said as Sarah led Jill into their hotel room, "Walker seems to be trying to get along. We'll see when we get back to Burbank. Good night Chuck."

Chuck replied, "Good night, Jill. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm glad you are both okay."

Jill turned off her phone and pulled her 3DS out of her purse. She lied down and turned it on, but after a moment she turned to Sarah and said, "Are you interested in checking out this game?"

Sarah said, "Jill."

Jill yelled, "Come on, EMBRACE THE GEEK, Walker, EMBRACE THE GEEK!"

Sarah chuckled at this, and said, "I'll try, conditionally. Firstly, when we get to Burbank you cook up a dosage of Thermatin. Secondly, from now on we refer to each other by our first names."

Jill said, "Deal, Sarah." Sarah lied down next to Jill, and Jill said, "Now Revelations is the latest in the Resident Evil Series. The thing that makes a Resident Evil Game, is that the character you control is trapped in an area where everyone around has succumbed to a hideous mutating bioweapon. In the first few games the people became stereotypical zombies, based on a bioweapon known as the T-virus created by the Umbrella Corporation but the games have changed. The bioweapons have changed, Umbrella has been taken down. A number of bioweapons have fallen into the hands of terrorists, thus led to the formation of the BSAA. An agency under the UN to deal with such bioterrorism threats.

The next night, Chuck, Morgan, Jeff and Lester were walking toward the Chuck's apartment.

Morgan said, "Lester, I am serious, Marry Kim. That was the best reaction to a Jeffster performance I've ever seen from a woman."

Lester turned to Chuck and said, "Chuck I feel I should be angry at you. How come I've never met her until now?"

Chuck replied, "Sorry, Lester. I didn't know she was in Burbank. Even back in college Kim was nothing more than one of Jill's sorority sisters to me. Wait, what was that?"

The guys figured out the source of the noise was coming from the apartments fountain. Morgan arrived first and said, "Sarah and Jill are laughing! SARAH AND JILL ARE LAUGHING!"

Chuck made a pumping motion with his arm, and yelled, "YES! Oh my GOD! YES!"

Morgan said, "Come on, we need to interrupt, because I am getting the horrible feeling that they are making fun of me."

The group stepped forward and Chuck said, "Sarah! Jill!"

The women turned and Jill said, "Morgan, Jeff, Lester, you are excused. We have something personal to discuss." Morgan nodded, and pulled Jeff and Lester away. Jill took out a case and said, "One dosage of Thermatin as requested." Sarah opened the case and started filling a syringe. Jill said, "You know, Sarah. You don't have to do this. Everyone here will believe you."

Sarah replied as she injected herself, "This is more for the one person here who will have the most trouble believing what I have to say. I'm talking about myself, of course. I am a cat. I am a cat. I am a cat. I AM... Jeez, this stuff IS potent."

Jill smirked and said, "Do I know my stuff or what?"

Sarah moved so she looked Jill straight in the eye and said, "Jill. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve it. Are you sorry for ruining my wedding?"

Jill replied, "In my defense, I think this was a learning experience you needed to have before you got married. I stand behind the fact that you've never faced a threat to your relationship before, and if I didn't come along, perhaps another threat would have come along eventually, and if you handled it as lousily as you dealt with me, it would have ended disastrously. Even if another threat never arose, I stand behind that the issues I criticized your relationship about existed, and since you've never really addressed them, I think they would have eaten away at the foundation of the relationship over time."

Sarah shrugged and said, "You might be right about some of that. But still, please?"

Jill said, "Fine, I'm sorry, Sarah. So, you and me, we good?"

Sarah smiled and said quietly, "Yeah. Definitely."

Jill looked between Chuck and Sarah and then stood up, "Well, you two have some catching up to do. I actually have plans with Kim tonight. Chuck let's talk tomorrow, okay?" Chuck nodded. Jill said, "Okay then. Chuck, Sarah, have a good evening."

Sarah said, "Good evening, Jill." As Jill left, Sarah said, "Chuck, I have something for you." She pulled out a file folder labeled Sarah Walker, then said, "I'm sorry that I haven't made sure you had access to this information a long time ago. It's stuff you have a right to know, just so you'd know what you were getting into with me. I haven't told you about most of it, because I don't like talking about it."

Chuck started paging through the folder and said, "I can see why you don't want to talk about most of this stuff."

Sarah then pointed at an entry and said, "Oh, you should know, the missing asset from the Budapest mission, is with my mother. That's why I never contact her."

Chuck replied, "I can understand that."

Sarah sighed and said, "Chuck, I'm not making any assumptions here. Now I'm just asking you, because I feel I didn't ask you it enough during our relationship... Chuck, what do you want?" At that moment Sarah remembered her own words a few days ago, "If it ever came down to a plain and simple choice between me and her, I DON'T KNOW what his choice would be." She then thought, "Time to find out."

(Authors Note: Alright, folks. Multiple endings time. Which ending are you most interested in?)

The next morning Ellie let herself into Chuck's front door, which was slightly open. Chuck said, "Ellie! Good morning! Coffee's almost ready."

Ellie said, "Chuck, I understand that Sarah and Jill are getting along, and Sarah apologized."

Chuck said, "That's right. I feel great about it. It's everything I hoped for."

Ellie asked, "You seem so happy. I'm glad. So, what happened?"

(Ending A: For general chuck fans)

Chuck took a drink of juice and said, "You know they say that you like a person for their qualities, but love them for their defects. For the first time I think I realize how defective a person Sarah is."

Sarah emerged from the bedroom and said, "Yup, that's me. The face of imperfection."

(Ending B: For people still paying attention to this Story)

Chuck took a drink of juice and said, "I realized that I had found the girl of my dreams..., in college."

Ellie said, "Really?"

Chuck said, "Yeah. Absolutely." He held up his reunited college Valentines Day trophy. He said, "I should have known better than to think that the couple most likely to be together forever could ever really be just friends." as Jill emerged from the bedroom and put her arms around him.

Jill closed her eyes and put her head on Chucks back as she said, "Darn straight."

(Ending C: Joke Ending, wasn't planning to make it, but now that I thought it up, I'm making it an option)

Chuck took a drink of juice and said, "Now, Ellie, what happened is a bit unorthodox, so try to keep an open mind."

Ellie replied, "I'll try, Chuck."

Chuck said, "I was given a simple choice last night. Sarah or Jill. I.. couldn't choose. Sarah is just as beautiful to me as she ever has been, but I can't deny that recently I've been wanting to take Jill in my arms and never let go. If I were to make that decision, I want to be able to commit fully to the girl I choose."

Ellie asked, "Understandable. What's unorthodox about that?"

Chuck replied, "That's not the unorthodox part." He walked to the bedroom door and knocked quietly. He yelled, "Sarah! Jill! Do you want coffee?"

Sarah called back, "Jill's still asleep, but that sounds good to me." Ellie's mouth fell open.

Ellie found her words as Chuck walked back to the counter. She cried, "How? HOW!"

Chuck said, "I have no idea! Jill left before the question was asked, and after I failed to answer, Sarah left, claiming she understood. I get some work done around here. I surf the web for a bit. I go to bed. I'm woken up in the middle of the night by Sarah and Jill who are crawling all over me and each other." 


	30. Chillah Ending

(Alright folks, since this is the most requested ending I've come up with, I'll give it first. Sorry if you don't like softcore, but I am trying to avoid having to rate this M.)

Jill arrived back at her apartment later that evening to see Sarah waiting at her door. Jill said, "Hey babe, what happened?"

Sarah replied, "I asked Chuck what he wants to happen. He wasn't able to choose. I was able to garner that he feels almost equally as strong for both of us. My question is, will you be competing for his attention?"

Jill led Sarah into her apartment and said, "Sarah, I don't know what will happen. I guess it depends on what Chuck says when I talk to him tomorrow. If Chuck asks me out, I won't say no for your sake. I don't know if I try to hook up with Dr. Mason that it would lead anywhere. I need more data to calculate that. If you asked me when Mister B. hired me that I would survive being a double-agent, I would predict that I would not last a year. Also a month ago, I would predict that you and I would never be friends. Good thing I was wrong right?" Sarah nodded. "Let's just admit that we don't know what will happen, and leave it at that." Jill then started taking her shirt off.

Sarah was surprised by this, and asked, "What are you doing?"

Jill moved and turned on her hot tub. "I've had a long day. I need a long soak. Care to join me? I've got a spare swimsuit."

Sarah said, "Oh yeah, okay."

Jill replied, "Jeez, are you jumpy?"

Sarah calmed and said, "Well, I don't know. I just saw you shirtless and was suddenly reminded that you said you have had same-sex tendencies."

Jill said, "That was brutally honest. Is the Thermatin still affecting you?"

Sarah said, "Maybe. Have you ever acted on those tendencies, besides enjoying making good on the Fourth of July bet?"

Jill replied as they both got into their swimsuits, "In high school I could tell that a certain girl dug me. Unfortuneatly, she had homophobe family members. I did my best to try to get her to admit that she dug me, but her family kept pressuring her to deny it claiming I was a bad influence. By the time she finally came clean, I had already hooked up with Will." As they both finished changing she said as Sarah got into the Hot tub, "Would you like some wine? My parents just got back from a vacation to a winery, and I've been meaning to try the wine they got me." Sarah seemed to flinch. Jill saw it and said, "What?"

Sarah said, "You coaxing me into a hot tub with you, while offering me a drink while talking to me about a lesbian relationship."

Jill started laughing. She said, "You... You... think this is a pick-up routine? OH MY GOSH! You have same-sex tendencies too!"

Sarah said, "I... I... Yes. One of the prerequisites to joining the CAT squad is the fine ability to make out with women as a seductive technique. Darn that Thermatin." She turned her back to Jill.

Jill had taken out the wine and said, "Well hate to bruise your ego, but I've never thought that way about you."

Sarah said, "Alright then." Jill as she started looking for the corkscrew she kept finding herself looking back to Sarah. She leaned on the fridge and Sarah looked back and and said, "Jill?" Sarah saw that Jill seemed to be in intense calculation mode.

Jill's head finally rose and she walked straight to the hot tub. She got in and started kneeling in front of Sarah. She said, plainly, "Until now."

Sarah yelled, "WHAT!"

Jill got up then sat on Sarah's lap and started playing with Sarah's hair, "I've been calculating our options, and there are so many unknowns. You said yourself that Chuck feels strongly for both of us. Who says Chuck really needs to choose? If anybody deserves two girlfriends its Chuck. Let's say Chuck picks one of us. Perhaps the one he rejects wont work well as friends. Perhaps it would strain our friendship with each other. If Chuck chooses me, Devon would hate it. If Chuck chooses you, Alex would hate it. So, it actually sounds nice to have a boyfriend and a girlfriend. The relationship would not be conventional, but I've never be one to listen to tradition." Jill took Sarah's chin and quietly said, "Let's make Chuck's dream come true. That would be the optimum result." Jill pulled Sarah into a long kiss.

After a few seconds Jill pulled away so as to gage Sarah's reaction. A lot of words came to Sarah's mind. One of which is that what Jill was very arrogant, and that Jill's plan could possibly lead to some major troubles later on. However only one word found its way to Sarah's mouth. "More."

Jill put on a knowing smile and says, "If we're going to do anymore let's dry off. I happen to know that doing anything more in a hot tub is extremely unsanitary."

Sarah replied, "If you insist." The two women got out and as they toweled off, Sarah came up behind Jill. She said, "Hurry up. I want more."

Jill dropped the towel and lunged at Sarah as the two fell to the couch.

An hour later Chuck got up at the rapid sound of his doorbell and found Jill waiting there. She was wearing her glasses and lab coat. Chuck said, "Jill it's rather late."

Jill replied, "Well, Chuck, I thought that despite the lateness of the hour, you would want to be part of some experimentation I undertook. I am examining human reaction to physical stimulus."

Chuck said, "Is this a come on?"

Jill replied, "You are not my primary test subject." Jill yelled to her car, "Come on, test subject."

Sarah got out of the car, walked with Chuck and Jill into the living room and immediately stripped down to her underwear. She said, "I am ready, Doctor."

Jill sat down next to Sarah and said, "Alright try this stimulus for starter." Jill kissed Sarah as Chuck stared dumbfounded.

Sarah replied, "Oh, yeah, more... MORE!"

Jill said, "Hmm.. Definitely a positive response. Attempting... " Jill pulled Sarah's hair back and started licking her ear while saying, "Alternative stimulation.

Sarah pushed Jill back, ripped off Jill's glasses and ripped open her lab coat. She smiled and said, "You are are definitely skilled at.. stimulation, Doctor. How's this for a response?" Sarah got up grabbing both Chuck and Jill and pulled them to the bedroom, tossing them both on the bed.

Jill yelled, "WAIT!"

Sarah said, "Alright, but not for long."

Jill crawled on top of Chuck and said, "Chuck, we will understand if this is too intense for you. Do you wish alter the parameters of this experiment?"

chuck replied, "Well, Jill I have dreamed about doing this type of experiment before."

Jill replied, "A dream is different then doing it for real."

Sarah said, "Hurry!"

Chuck took a deep breath and said, "Ah screw it." He grabbed Jills head and pulled her into a kiss just as Sarah started simultaneously pulling off Chuck's pajamas and licking around Jills panies.

An hour later, Chuck was tightly asleep and didn't notice as Jill slowly moved over to his nightstand and took Chuck's 3DS and started playing. Sarah said, "Is this a time for video games?"

Jill replied, "I often play video games after sex. Helps me fall asleep."

Sarah said, "Is this going to happen often?"

Jill said, "That's up to you. The only problem I have would be solved if Chuck buys a bigger bed."

Sarah replied, "Are we sluts?"

Jill asked, "That depends on what this night was to you. My definition of a slut is someone who sleeps with someone they don;t care about. Do you care about me, or is the attraction between us purely physical?"

Sarah took a moment to reflect and said, "I do care. Can we do this again tomorrow?"

Jill replied, "If Chuck is up to it. I am getting tired. Let's go to bed with the agreement that we don't know what is going to happen and that's okay."

Sarah said, "Agreed." and Sarah and Jill shook hands. 


	31. Charah Ending

(Alright, here's the second most requested ending.)

Chuck then said, "Okay here's the deal. In the future I might make some decisions, that you personally disagree with."

Sarah replied, "I'll try to agree with you more."

Chuck stopped her with, "Oh no. Disagree with me all you like. A strength of a couple is their ability to respect each others opinions even with they are in conflict with each other. My problem is taking action based on a conflicting opinion behind my back. That shows no respect for my right to disagree."

Sarah said, "Alright. I will try harder to respect your opinions when we disagree."

Chuck then said, "Lastly, if we do buy a house, I realize that I like having a restaurant close by where I can get a breakfast early, if I don't feel like cooking. I also like living near a comic book store."

Sarah replied, "I think we can make that work somehow."

Chuck said, "Alright then. I want to be with you again."

Sarah smiled and replied, "Just like that?"

Chuck shrugged and said, "Perhaps It's because our relationship is more recent, but I've never had any real drive to hook up with Jill that wasn't greatly overshadowed by my drive to make things work with you. One more thing, make some popcorn."

Sarah nodded and headed over to the kitchen as Chuck went over to his Blu-ray rack. She said, as she pulled out a microwave popcorn bag, "Chuck, tomorrow can we get everyone together? I have something to say to everyone, except Jill. She doesn't need to hear it."

Chuck asked, "Why, what do you have to say?"

She said after she turned on the microwave, "Chuck, when you and I met, we weren't perfect for each other. The perfect girl for you was someone like Hannah, and Bryce and I were perfect for each other. Over the years we both grew together, so we are closer to being perfect for each other, but you've grew significantly more then me. I want to improve for you, but I need to know how, and you and the others have been lax at pointing out my mistakes. It was wrong of me to volunteer for missions behind your back. It was wrong of me to cut myself off from you after Bryce died. It was wrong of me to never tell you my real name. Nobody ever really called me out that much on any of those mistakes. I will continue to make mistakes, I'm only human. That's why I feel we don't need to tell Jill. I'm sure she doesn't me to tell her to be critical of me. I think that will that will just come naturally to her."

Chuck replied, "That seems reasonable. I am sure we can get everyone together tomorrow." Chuck took out the popcorn bag and emptied it into a bowl. They both took drinks from their refrigerator then Chuck pulled her to the couch. The both sat down as Chuck pushed a button on his remote control, and the words, "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far way..." appeared on the screen.

*ONE YEAR LATER*

Jill held up her wineglass and announced, "She had the same problem I have had with the movie. I mean seriously, how can Chewbacca's growls possibly be a language? Anyway Sarah was right about not needing to tell me to be critical of her. Despite not being told, I was not just critical, but judgmental and even bordered on being downright bossy at times concerning their relationship. Perhaps her insecurities were relieved by my own engagement, " She paused long enough to take Peter Mason's hand and kiss it, then continued, " but she told me that my the fact that I was the most critical, is why I am standing her today as Maid of Honor. So I say in that capacity, Chuck, Sarah, the best friends I could ask for, I wish you both the best." There was enormous applause in response to this, as Chuck and Sarah laughed, took a drink and kissed. 


	32. Chill Ending

(And Finally...)

Chuck replied, "You know Sarah. If you asked me awhile ago if I was given this choice you'd think I would choose you in a heartbeat, but now that I am at the choice, I need time to think."

Sarah nodded and said, "That's fair. I bet you know what you are getting with both sides. Well, I'll be at the hotel for the next few days."

As Sarah left, Chuck made a circuit of his apartment trying several activities to clear his head. It was after awhile that he put on his coat and tried a late night walk. He started to wonder. Some doubts were clawing at the back of his mind. He looked up at the night sky and tried to think. What were the differences in his two relationships? The first one was he made his romantic intentions toward Sarah clear from the start, but his intentions were rejected several times. Jill just fell into his arms at his first gesture. Did Jill still feel for him? He thought "She left me and Sarah alone tonight. That's not the act of a woman in love. But the kiss before we faced those mercenaries. What did that mean? Maybe I need to talk to her." Chuck walked towards Jill's apartment lost in thought for a bit. "Perhaps Jill and Kim are at Jill's apartment." He walked to Jill's apartment, but he saw from outside that not a single light was on inside. He thought, "Just my luck." He turned a different direction and continued thinking, "So Jill's not here, come on you know her, what was going on inside that incredibly calculating mind of hers?"

He yelled, "WHAT DOES IT ALL MEAN?"

As a response, he heard music and singing, "You're on the phone with your girlfriend. She's upset. She's going on about something that you said. She doesn't get your humor like I do."

Chuck recognized the song as "You Belong With Me." but he also recognized that it wasn't Taylor Swift singing. Instead the singing was made with a singing voice that always made his heart melt. He turned his head to see Miranda's Lounge with a sign on the Marquee, "TONIGHT, LIVE KARAOKE!"

Chuck took this in then headed in. He walked up to the chair nearest the stage where Jill was singing. He tapped its occupant on the shoulder, and with his warmest smile and said, "Kim, can you let me talk to Jill for a moment when she's done singing?"

Kim saw the smile and replied, "Sure Chuck. You bet." Kim stood up and when Chuck sat down at her place Jill didn't stop singing, but he did notice her smile was a bit wider.

Kim then walked to the bar and pulled said with a giant smile, "Another one, man."

The bartender replied, "What's with the sudden change of mood, Rhodes?"

Kim replied, "Sir, several years ago the student body of Stanford made a judgment call, which we thought turned out wrong and a number of us felt pretty silly afterwards. I now think we NAILED IT! OH YEAH! GO CARDINALS!"

As Chuck listened to Jill sing, he remembered a bit from his past.

He remembered a night where they played video games together in bed, and he asked, "So I could have made any move on you several weeks prior, and it would have pretty much the same reaction?"

Jill replied, "Yup."

Chuck then asked, "So why didn't you make a move?"

Jill said, "I was waiting for you. I wanted you to have enough confidence in your own feelings before we got together."

As Chuck remembered this he realized, He thought, "Oh course. She is still waiting for me. She decided the choice had to be mine and didn't force it even if my choice isn't what she wanted."

Jill finished singing, "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE-EE-EE, YOU BELONG WITH MEE-EE-EE! You belong with me." As soon as the applause ended, she walked to Chuck and said, "Hey, you."

Chuck motioned Jill to sit down and said, "You might have noticed that since you and I reunited, I have never listened to your singing. We've done many things together, but never that."

Jill thought about this for a bit, then said, "Don't tell me you've secretly hated my singing all this time."

Chuck shook his head and said, "You sing like an angel. It might be because your singing has always had the power to make me feel amorous towards you. I was afraid it might make me do something I'll regret."

Jill replied, "Is it affecting you now?"

Chuck said, "You know, reuniting Sarah and I was really cool. You had a problem with my lack of knowledge about her? She just gave me a bunch of info about her she might never have given me otherwise."

Jill shrugged and said, "Good, it's nice to know she's more open now."

Chuck then continued, "Which I suspect I have you to thank for. Of all the romance movies about an a person in love with an engaged person that I've seen, they never try to fix the problems they have with the engaged couple's relationship."

Jill said, "Just making sure you end up happy."

Chuck replied, "By being as self-sacrificing as a person could be, I think. Perhaps your singing is affecting me, as I am now thinking that Sarah is not the one true love of my life. I'm thinking you are."

Jill said, "In that case, I think you better leave. I don't want you to do something under the influence of my apparently siren-like singing voice you'll regret later."

Chuck replied, "Really?"

Jill nodded and continued, "Wait a few hours to be sure. I do have to take Kim home, and I've got some work to do at home afterwards. Tell you what. At midnight I'm going to be at Gamerzone for a midnight release party. Meet me there?"

Chuck said, "Sure, but let me ask do you still have your half of the trophy we got at the Valentines Day mixer?" Jill nodded and Chuck continued, "Get it before you meet me at Gamerzone." Chuck left Miranda's afterwards.

An hour later Chuck was looking through several boxes of his old stuff until he found his half of the trophy in a shoebox filled with old comic books. He said, "Ah, there it is."

Sarah said from behind him, "I see you found your half of the trophy." Chuck turned to face Sarah, and she continued, "I couldn't sleep not knowing what your choice is."

Chuck stood up still fingering the trophy, and said, "I didn't mean to keep it. You see how many boxes I just had to search through to find it? I just never got around to searching for it."

Sarah nodded and said, "You now want to reunite it with its other half right?"

Chuck lowered his head and said, "Yeah. Kinda. I'm sorry, Sarah."

Sarah replied, "Chuck, I am upset, but... I think... I'll be alright. I get the feeling anyway that despite the fact that I'm trying to be more open with you, I expect that when you and I are together with Jill, I'll still feel like the third wheel. Anyway, I have missed you but not as much as I thought I would. I have been really enjoying my missions with Carina and Zondra. Perhaps it isn't time for me to settle down just yet. I'm still young. I'm a very good spy. Perhaps fate is telling us that I still need to be that for the time being. I will visit from time to time. I'm not going to completely abandon the friendships I formed here. I'll even stick to my new friendship with Jill."

Chuck said, "Thank you, Sarah."

Sarah said, "Go. She's waiting for you."

A half-hour later, Jill approached the crowd and heard a voice nearby as she found a spot. She heard an angry voice say, "Hello, Doctor Jill."

Jill turned and replied, "Jeffrey, Lester. How are you this evening? I understand that you two were planning on pranking me. Are you still planning it? Because if that is the case, I would probably figure it was you, and in response would hurt you both."

Lester said, "Allow us to privately consult." They turned away and Lester said, "Dude listen. I found a girl who looks like Mila Kunis who actually seems to like me but is also that girl's best friend. Can we please not screw this up now?"

Jeff said, "Let me talk." Jeff turned to Jill and said, "Well Doc, considering that right now you are here alone, I am assuming Chuck and Sarah have patched things up. As long as you do nothing to break them up again, we shall be tolerant of you."

Jill replied, "Well, you shouldn't make assumptions, because I get the feeling things aren't going to go as you expect." At that moment Chuck pushed through the crowd, grabbed Jill spun her around and kissed her. Jill said, between kisses, "Just a hunch."

Chuck said, "Hey, you."

Jeff yelled, "CHUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Lester added, "You know what, I can disagree with Kim on this. CHUCK YOU BELONG WITH SARAH!"

Chuck replied, "Isn't that my choice? I mean if I belonged with Sarah, I'm fairly certain I would be with her now. I know what I'm doing. I'm hooking up with a girl I realized I wanted to marry the moment she said, "Sure Chuck, I'd love to go to the convention with you. I'll get my Star Sapphire costume ready."

Jill chuckled and said, "You know, I've updated my Star Sapphire costume. Can't wait to show you the updated version."

Jeff said, "You might think you are happy now, but you will regret this later."

Chuck then turned to Jill and said suddenly in a mock British accent, "Jillian my love."

Jill replied, also speaking in a mock British accent, "Yes, Charles, DAHH-RLING!"

Chuck continued, "Jeffrey and Lester seem to think that my relationship with Miss Walker was so good that her mere existence makes it impossible for me to be totally devoted to you. Is is not cute how naive they are being?"

Jill replied "CUTE? IT'S ADORABLE!" She then switched back to her normal voice, saying, "So what should we do about it?"

Chuck said, "They think that because they never saw how we are together. Our classmates observed us for a year," Chuck stopped to take out his half of the trophy, then continued, "and decided we would be together forever. Give them time they will get used to it."

Jill replied as she took out her own half of the trophy and joined the two together, "Alright, but that's tomorrow. Tonight their bad vibes are totally messing with my enjoyment of this event. Let's get out of here okay? I can buy the game tomorrow."

Chuck nodded, then Chuck and Jill headed towards Chuck's car, hand-in-hand. While, Jeff yelled, "COME ON, Chuck." but only got a dismissive wave as a response.

As Chuck approached his car, Jill said, "Chuck!... Are you sad that we missed it?"

Chuck replied, "Not really, It's just a release party. We've been to many before."

Jill replied, "No, CHUCK! ARE YOU SAD... THAT WE MISSED IT?" When she got a confused stare as a response she said, "This is a test. Chuck, think about it. What response am I looking for?"

Chuck thought for a few moments and a huge smile crossed his face. He then said, "We didn't miss it. This is it. You're right, Jill. Tonight, we are Nick and Norah." Jill smiled as a response, then Chuck and Jill embraced in a kiss.

(Author's Note: Alright folks, that's it. I might write another Chill fic later, but if you reviewers who say I wrote a bad fic don't want me to, I might decide not to write another bad Chill fic later if someone were to write a good Chill fic. I will spare you my arguments, but I will never buy into the idea that writing a Chill fic is an inherently bad idea. Suffice it to say, thanks to everyone who gave positive reviews, and everyone who added this story to their favorite stories list.) 


End file.
